Doors Are Evil Period
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: Welcome to Doors Are Evil. Period the sequel to Why Did I open The Door? Casey, Lily, Kuria, and Hikari are back in the Naruto world. All of them are deposited to the Akatsuki hideout, Sasuke's group, Suna, and Konoha. Read what it's like finally going to a world you belonged in for the longest time. PAIRINGS!
1. The Girls Are Back

Not going to follow my original plan I already have five written, but I will post 1 every 1 or 2 days thank you and bye.

Me: Welcome back are you ready for the sequel to Why Did I Open The Door?!

Hidan: No go fuck yourself bitch!

Me: *Slaps Hidan in the face.* Itachi can you please take it away?

Itachi: Casey does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC'S. And please remember to review this and tell your friends.

Hidan: It speaks.

(_This means a dream for this chapter)_

* * *

Lily's POV

"Casey it's time to get up. Do you think you can eat something today?"

"I'm not hungry Lily just tired. I'm staying in bed."

"We have college today though."

"Tell them I'm sick again. I don't care."

"Alright, but remember you need to go to school at least tomorrow or you would have been gone for 15 days."

I took one last look at Casey and went out of her room. 1 year has passed since "they" left. Me, Kuria, and Hikari have slowly accepted they were gone, but Casey. It was a rare chance that we could even get her to eat all she ever did anymore was sleep and grip her locket. She went into this shell 5 months and 1 week into them leaving she's still training though just not as enthusiastically. I swear to God when I find Madara I will kill him and rip his balls off painfully.

Surprisingly Orochimaru hasn't tried coming for her yet we still think he will. After all Casey would probably go with him now that she doesn't do anything. We all look slightly different though after a year of "them" being gone, but nothing much had changed. Hikari grew her hair out and now always has it into a high ponytail with bangs that cover her eye(think of Deidara's hair just not as long without the back and the bangs shorter.) Kuria cut her's and now it looks like Tsunade's just only to her shoulder. Mine looks the same I didn't change it at all except it grew out to my shoulders and was spiky, but it looks normal on me. Still look like Naruto though with the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Is she coming today Lily?"

Startled I looked over at everyone I hadn't even noticed where I was. I've done this a lot lately I keep having a good/bad feeling.

"No she's just going back to sleep. Do you think she'll ever go back to normal?"

"Maybe, but Madara really hurt her in leaving."

"No fucking kidding Hikari. When I find him I'll fucking kill him and cut his balls off painfully."

"You've become really mean Lily."

"Sorry Hikari, but I guess that I feel like I need to protect Casey and well you know. This is what happened I'll try to stop."

We went into the kitchen and sat down looking at the breakfast I made. I had prepared eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes. I brought up a plate to Casey earlier, but she didn't eat it. I wanted to make sure that she would eat something today though. We never really said anything when we were eating anymore, except talking about Casey and how well she was doing that day. I looked over at the clock and saw we only had 1 hour until we had to leave for college I smiled. Hopping down from my seat I ran over to the T.V. plopping myself on the seat flipping on the T.V. to channel 3. We had gotten a bunch of video games 2 months into the "Leaving" as we all called it. I picked up boxing for the Kinect and attached me and Kuria as player 1 and 2.

She faced me and tried hitting me we had a routine we did every morning for this. Duck-weave-punch left-punch right-dodge-duck-slide every day for the past couple of weeks. I let my guard down and she nabbed me in the gut sending me backwards. My gut felt on fire she had put too much force into the punch. Not to mention we have really hard gloves she might have broken something.

"Casey!"

I looked up to see Casey already tending to my stomach with medical justu. She may be like she is, but she would never let us get hurt accident or on purpose. If we did she would heal us, but this was the first time in 6 months we got hurt. We thought she just finally gave up on doing anything except sleeping and staring at her locket.

"You accidentally broke a rib and cracked another we really need to get softer gloves."

"Thanks Casey."

"It's alright I'm going back to bed. Try not to fight for at least 2 hours you should be good after that though."

She walked up the stairs giving us all one last look before disappearing from view.

"Lily we need to go to make it in time."

I nodded and grabbed my book bag hurrying outside to my Silver Dodge Magnum I had bought. Kuria next to me and Hikari in the back heading over to our college stopping three blocks away so we could just walk and clear our heads. This had also become something we had become accustomed too it was nice...in a way. We walked and Kuria let out smalls giggles now and then and 2 blocks later I snapped.

"What the hell is so funny!"(Lily has really changed hasn't she?)

"When we found "them" as kittens I said I had a feeling that something bad or good was going to happen. I have the same feeling now it's nice to remember something so nice for a change. I just wonder what's going to happen?"

"You just jinxed us you bitch, but I have the same feeling too."

"Lily no I didn't."

I tried to reply, but before I could a giant hole opened up beneath us and we dragged us down. We tried jumping out-of-the-way, but rocks hit our head on the way down. Before I started losing conciousness I was able to say one last thing before passing out.

"Told you so."

Casey's POV

_This can't be happening I watched as all the Akatsuki and my friends fell at the hands of Konoha and Suna. I couldn't do anything my body paralyzed and being carried away from everyone by Naruto. I screamed, but nothing came out watching as Tsunade sliced Madara's neck and the life from his face drained. All of them were dead and Naruto ripped the locket from my neck and threw it at Madara's lifeless body before setting fire to every one of them. The smell of charred flesh met my nose and I screamed even louder than before and this time I woke up._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I was ripping and forcing my breath to exit and enter my lungs gasping as I realize where I was. On my bed in my room sweating and clutching my locket my hand turning white. I pulled my legs in and cried, another night terror, but I didn't have time to keep crying before a giant hole opened up and sunk me in. Quickly getting knocked out by a boulder I saw everything fading black catching a glimpse of the walls of the Hokage Tower before finally passing out.

* * *

Me: I'M BACK BABY AND READY FOR A NEW STORY. YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lily: Wow crazy much well anyways. Did you miss reading about Casey's, mine, Kuria's, and Hikari's adventures with the Akatsuki?

Pein: Shut up I'm trying to sleep!

Everyone: Well bye until the next chapter!


	2. Awakening

*Hidan tied up and knocked out in the corner*

Lily: What happened Casey?

Me: He tried eating my ramen.

Lily: Ok Kisame can you take it away.

Kisame: Casey does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden-hic-.*drunk*

* * *

*Outside the Hokage Tower*

Tsunade's POV

"Tsunade-Sama!"

"Ah what Shizune I'm not sleeping!"

Shizune dead stared me and just raised her eyebrow. She did not believe me one bit, but hey I still tried. Besides all of this work made me tired how could I help it.

"We found somebody in front of the door to the Hokage Tower. She is knocked out and has a gash on her head it seems she was hit with something what should I do?"

"Shizune bring her in here immediately so I can tend to her wounds mabye I could find out who she is and where she's from!"

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!"

Shizune hurried away and I sighed looking at the pile of work I had to do. Why did I agree to do this? Oh right because Naruto changed my view on life. Damn he does that a lot to people. Let's see Naruto and Jiraya are due back in 2 months and Sakura is almost done with her training. Well it will be fun to have the knuckle head back. Shizune along with other medics brought in a girl and from the door it was apparent she was really sick.

"Set her down on the bed over there. It looks like she's really sick. Let's see dark brown hair to her shoulder blades, 5"3, lots of old wounds that had been healed, really thin probably from not eating, and...Shizune bring in Sakura, Kakashi, and Anko now!"

"Hai! But what is it."

"She has a curse mark that I've never seen before. It is possible she might know Orochimaru or is even working with him we must not allow that to happen. We need to make sure. Please make sure Sakura controls herself though I don't need another smashed window."

Shizune nodded and left I eyed the girl carefully and ordered ANBU to look after her while I went to get all our records on Orochimaru.

*Outside the door to the Kazekage's home*

Gaara's POV

"Bye Lord Gaara see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Matsuri."

I walked out of work and headed home. The night was cold and I let out a deep breath and watched as it turned white. I headed down 2 blocks before turning towards my home only to see a knocked out girl on my doorstep. I walked over to her and saw that she had a couple of wounds I didn't know what to do. I'm not a medic ninja so I can't heal her. **You could always kill her for "mother"**. _Shut up Shukaku I'm not doing that anymore and you can't tempt me_. Luckily my siblings, Temari and Kankuro, were walking by and saw me their gaze shortly went to the girl.

"Gaara who's she?"

"I don't know Kankuro she was here when I went home."

"She kinda reminds me of Naruto."

"Me too Temari it's kinda nice, but weird."

Light blonde hair that was kinda spiky, 5"0, a bit of wounds from something and that was really all I could tell now. She had a gash on her head and was apparent that she had been knocked out.

"Well let's take her inside and find out who she is."

"Alright Temari."

Temari walked over and picked her up. Carefully supporting her head with a arm and opening my door with the other. She began carrying her inside with me and Kankuro trailing behind. She set her down on the couch and went over to my messanger bird.

"Gaara we need to send a note to Hokage-Sama and inform her of this."

"Of course Temari."

*Outside the tent of Sasuke and his team scattered elsewhere*

Damn it I still haven't found my brother I really need to. Considering that Orochimaru, pissed off at me for leaving, I didn't kill him like I wanted too. After what Casey told me I realized it was true, but I wasn't mad at the elders since she told me not to. I owe her that I wonder how she's doing I heard that the Akatsuki came back, but with the girls I don't know.

"Sasuke-Kunnnnnnnnnn!"

Kill me now. Karin a bitchier type of Sakura with red hair, glasses, and a even bigger crush on me.

"Yes Karin?"

"There's a girl asleep on the outside of your tent. Is there something going on between you two."

"No show me this girl."

She led me to my tent and I gasped not because she looked familiar, but because I didn't know her. (Kuria wasn't there when Sasuke saw all of the girls when Orochimary went to get Casey.) Firey red hair down to her shoulder's styled like Tsunade's, 5"2, a gash on her head, and nothing else to identify her. I walked up to her and saw that she needed healing.

"Heal her and wake her up."

"Alright Sasuke-Kun."

*Outside the door to one of the Akatsuki member's room*

Hikari's POV

"Ughh my head what the bullocks happened."(She is the only one that didn't get knocked out.)

I stood up and looked around it looked like I was in a cave. Crap I lost my explosive clay in the crash.(She REALLY likes Deidara.)

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

I walked around for a while before the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I was getting away from whoever was chasing me. The blood smell kept getting stronger and I needed to hide. I opened a random door and gasped positive I was dreaming.

"Dei-Dei?"

It can't be, but he turned around and I saw the mark on his chest and hands. I also noticed he had just got out of the shower.(Insert perverted thoughts.)

"Who are you? Un."

"You don't recognize me."

"You look familiar, but I can't place a name. Yeah."

"Dei-Dei it's me Hikari. You went away a year ago. Remember me, Casey, Lily, and Kuria you guys lived with us."

Deidara said nothing a look of regonization on his face, but in the next moment I was in his arms. And he was kissing me with so much passion I'm surprised I didn't pass out. He pulled away only for Hidan to burst through the door.

"Blondie what the fuck are you doing!"

"Hidan shut up or I will kill you."

"How the hell do you know who I am girlie."

"Hidan it's Hikari you idiot!"

"What does that mean? Oh my Jashin did it work. I need to see Leader-Sama now."

He ran away heading to God knows where. Deidara pulled on my arm and we went to go follow him, but he was using his ninja speed and I couldn't catch up. Rolling his eyes Deidara picked me up and put me on his back running after Hidan. We smashed through a door and Leader glared at us I hid behind Deidara's back like he told me to.

"Leader-Sama it worked!"

"What worked?"

"Remember since we left the girls we kept trying to get them back I think the attempt worked today."

"What makes you say that."

"Look behind Deidara's back."

Deidara put me down and I approached Leader bowing.

"Hello Leader-Sama."

"Hikari have you seen the other girls?"

"No, but I have a sinking feeling that one of them is with Konoha, the other with Suna, and the other other one is with Sasuke."

"Well let's go find them welcome back remember to say hi to the other members."

* * *

Lily, Hikari, Kuria, and Me: WE'RE BACK BITCHES!

Me:I missed reading about this!

Kisame: Should Casey be the last one back?

All:Tune in next time for DOORS ARE EVIL. PERIOD.!


	3. Arangements With Konoha

Pein: Sorry, but Casey is gone for now she will be back.

Hidan: You tied her up because you wanted to talk more this chapter.

Pein: Anyways Casey does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC's.

Me: *Mumbled sounds from mouth.* Translates to: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I STILL DON't HAVE ANY PEOPLE!

* * *

Casey's POV

Blackness was covering my entire body and I pushed down every three seconds down. 1-2-3 push 1-2-3 push 1-2-3 push just let me go I want to go. My eyes blinked and I took in my surroundings with everything blurry this was quite hard. I could make out voices and masks with strange markings on them wow reminds me of ANBU.

"Tsunade-Sama it seems she's waking up."

"Thank you Sakura for the files please try not to lose your head with her."

I sat up and leaned my legs over what I was in. There was a slight pulling at my arm and I looked over eyes widing in terror. 1. There was a needle on my arm and 2. I saw Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Anko all staring at me.

"I don't know if I'm worried about the needle or the fact the Hokage and other people who I don't really know are watching me."

"Hello I'm Tsunade the Hokage which you seem to know may I ask your name?"

"I'm Casey Burrows would you care to explain why I'm here?"

"Well Casey Shizune found you passed out with a giant gash on your head on the door step of the Hokage tower."

I stood up ripping the needle from my arm and looked around frantically. Finally remembering all about the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden show.

"Your not going to kill or torture me are you?"

"Not unless you did something wrong now sit down your losing blood too much Sakura please heal her."

I held up my hand when Sakura came near showing her my arm to see it had already healed. She raised her eyes and flicked her wrist at that moment my whole body was against the wall by ANBU.

"Now I need you to tell me if you work for Orochimaru. I found a curse mark on your neck and I would like to know."

"Orochimaru that fucking snake I'll kill him! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have tried leaving my home and almost kill my friends! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't wake up every day with searing pain through my neck! So no I don't work for that bastard he can go die in hell when I find him I swear to Jashin I'll kill him painfully along with the asshole Sasuke who tortured me before I got this damn curse mark!"

"You know about Sasuke tell me where is he?!"

"Go fuck yourself Pinky I don't know."

Tsunade walked up to me and looked at me checking my neck everywhere. She pulled out my Jashin necklace and tried taking it off I pulled away.

"No don't take that off if you do Lord Jashin will never forgive me."

"Who is Jashin."

"He is the god I follow the god of pain and death I must always wear this necklace!"

Tsunade put it back down and continued searching me until she came to a pocket in my pajama pants I had sewed on so I could still wear my locket without it falling out. She pulled back her hand nodding to the ANBU holding me.

"There is nothing else except for this, this, and this. You may let her go I don't believe she is a threat."

The Anbu let go of me and I walked over to her desk looking them over.

"Hey that's my Ipod, Iphone, and my notebook."

I stopped and stared only counting 3 things they pulled out and started hyperventilating.

"No where is it that isn't happening is it."

"Calm down what is it?"

"MY LOCKET IT NO THAT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT FROM HIM! WHERE IS IT?!"

"What locket?"

"I was wearing a locket and it's gone I-I ne-need th-that locket."

I pulled away and began searching my pajama pants not finding it. I pulled out my hands and saw tear drops slipping down from my face. I shuddered and bent over throwing up the small amount of food I had eaten earlier. I fell on the ground right next to the Hokage's desk and she ran over and put my head on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out if you have a locket we'll probably find it sooner or later. Your body can't take the stress and your terribly sick from not eating. Listen someone, Naruto, should be back in a month. We can set you up to live in his house when he's gone. And when he comes back you can still live with him now that he would be back and you need somewhere to stay."

"BAA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU I'M BACK?!"

Naruto burst in the door and saw Tsunade back and her holding someone. Jiraya walked in and saw Tsunade also he held a hand to Naruto's chest and walked towards me.

"Tsunade who is this girl?"

"Her name is Casey Burrows we found her knocked out on the door to the tower. She just woke up not 10 minutes ago. And I thought you weren't going to come back here for at least 2 more months."

"We got finished early and Naruto wanted to come home."

I didn't pay any attention to her I just began crying agin. Soundless sobs racked throughout my body and my body tried throwing up again. I had nothing left in my system and I threw up a stream of blood.

"Didn't I tell you not to stress yourself. Damn it Casey. Naruto! She will be living with you for now and I will come every now and then to do a checkup."

"But I don't have a big enough apartment!"

"Which is why I'm going to give you a bigger one."

"Tsunade-Sama!"

"Yes Shizune?"

"We found this just a little ways from where she was at."

Shizune pulled out a sheath and I gasped. She set it down next to me and I sat up slowly. I pulled the sheath towards me and pulled out my katana. My precious katana that I had trained so many times with Kisame with. I put my hands on the familiar black flames and went up it turning it over to read the inscription on it. "No mercy for the weak" Evil I know, but still this is how I got it.

"Casey do you have any family we could contact?"

"Only If you want to speak to the dead my whole family had been murdered when I was 7. I've only had my friends ever since them."

Is it just me or did Naruto have an understanding look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know so who are your friends?"

"There's Hikari, Lily, and Kuria."

Tsunade went to speak, but a caw from a crow stopped her. She went over to it and pulled out a note reading it and writing one back.

"It seems like the Kazekage has also found a knocked out girl on his door step."

"Wait did it say what she looked like?!"

"Yes she had spiky blond hair to her shoulders, a gash on her head, and she was 5"0."

"Oh my Jashin I think I just found Lily."

* * *

Hidan:How do you like the fucking story remember to review?

Pein: So Casey has just woke up and Lily is due soon to wake up. So please review and tune in next time for...

Everyone but me: Doors Are Evil. Period.!


	4. Suna and Team HebiTaka's Groups

Me: Ok before Pein comes back. Welcome back to Doors Are Evil. Period. Please review.

Pein: Casey?!

Me: Shit *runs away from Pein*

Konan: Casey does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC's.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Gaara it seems she's coming too."

"Thank you Temari."

I slowly opened my eyes wincing at the pain in my head. I smelled blood as soon as I sat up and could feel blood lust far away. (It's Casey if you want to know.)

"Hello my name is Gaara I'm the Kazekage and you are?"

"Lily Yuri or Lily Lily nice to meet you Gaara."

_Ok don't freak out if I'm here and Hikari and Kuria got sucked in with me then we should all be somewhere. Question is why are we in the Naruto world and why aren't we together. ITACHI no I didn't forget, but with Gaara standing right here I can't very well say anything about the Akatsuki. I really hope that Casey came with us and is safe hopefully with the Akatsuki._

"Gaara the messenger bird is back it seems like the Hokage also found a knocked out girl in front of the door to the Hokage tower."

"Wait what does she look like she might be one of my friends that possibly came here with me."

"Who are you friends?"

"Hikari, Kuria, and the one I'm most worried about is Casey."

"Well it says the found a girl with dark brown hair to her shoulder blades, 5"3, a lot of old wounds that healed, she also had a curse mark on her neck. Were you aware of this?"

"That's defiantly Casey, but yes we all know about her curse mark. I was the one who was able to stop her from going to Orochimaru when the curse mark activated. She now hates him and wants to kill him."

"Alright well we will bring you over to see the Hokage as soon as possible and see your friend."

"Thank you."

"Your friend knew quite a bit about us do you?"

_LIE._

"No I don't Casey is the only one."

"Alright Kankuro Temari please prepare for us to travel to Konoha."

I stood up, but quickly fell to the floor barely catching myself.

"Your still to dizzy please try not to stand."

"Alright Gaara was it?"

"It's Lord Gaara or Kazekage!"

"Leave it Kankuro you can call me Gaara."

I stood up slowly this time and Gaara lead me to where he found me and I looked around for anything that might have come with me. I pulled out my bag from the bushes and saw everything was in it. Including wallet with both Japanese and American money, pictures, driver's license, phone and charger, laptop, a few of my favorite books, along with a bracelet Itachi got me it had a black crow curling around a lily flower protectively.

"Is this everything?"

"Yea it is."

"Alright we will be heading to Konoha now. Temari Kankuro please come with me to escort Lily to Konoha. I have other business there anyways."

"Hai Gaara!"

We wasted no time and automatically started towards Konoha which will take three days. And so we began our journey to find Casey and get to Konoha.

Kuria's POV

"Wow this chick is pretty hot."

"Suigetsu! You idiot she's our prisoner not someone you can flirt with!"

"Oh stuff it Karin maybe Sasuke will decide he rather prefered her than you."

"SUIGETSU!"

"Silence both of you she's coming too I need you two to shut up!"

I gripped my head and sat up slowly trying NOT to fall. I propped myself against a tree and looked around.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

I lunged at him as soon as I spot him. He stepsided and I crashed to the dirt ground. I got back up and lunged at him again with a kunia that Casey always made me carry around. I slashed at him fueled by my anger trying to hurt him in any way. My arm was then pinned behind my back and my whole body was on the ground being held down by Sasuke.

"Alright who are you and why did you attack me?"

"Attack you I wanted to fucking kill you! Don't you remember torturing my friend Casey against her will because you wanted info on your brother?! Not to mention you fucking let Orochimaru give her a curse mark you asshole!"

"Casey wait are you one of her friends?!"

"What the hell do you fucking think?!"

"Ok you are and I'm sorry for what I did to Casey. I realized the truth because of her and I want to find my brother and the Akatsuki so I can join."

"Well fine since the great Sasuke Uchiha said sorry you aren't lying. I'll help you find the Akatsuki that's where I was going to go. Since apparently we got sucked into the "Naruto World"."

"Naruto World?"

"Where we come from you Naruto, Sakura everyone is anime or T.V. show that a lot of people watch. The shows called Naruto and Naruto Shippuden so this is the Naruto World."

"Ok well where do you think your friends are?"

"I don't know if this is like a fanfiction. One us will be with your group, Konoha, Suna, and the Akatsuki. Casey probably ended up with either Konoha or Suna because she is of course not going to find the Akatsuki. Lily will be with Suna, Konoha, or Akatsuki. Hikari is also all three of the choices."

"BOOOOOOOOOM! YES BURN FIRE BURN. I AGREE. UN!"

"I think I just found Hikari and Deidara. So Lily and Casey are either with Suna or Konoha. Damn it all to Jashinist hell."

* * *

Pein: Hope you liked it please review still no reviews. We will give you a imginary cookie if you review.

Me: Is Pein an asshole?

Pein:*Slaps the back of my head*

Everyone, but me and Pein: Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil Period


	5. Telling the Devil

Konan: Pein is in timeout so I'm going to do this. Welcome back to Doors Are Evil Period. Please remember to review.(I forget to spell her name correctly sometimes. And i need to find a way to make my characters less Mary-Suish so I will try.)

Me: *Throwing shoes at Pein tied up* How do you like how it feels bitch?!

Konan: MOVING ON!

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Shouldn't we be looking for the girls? Un?"

I threw yet another clay bomb at the forest below us and watched it blow up.

"Yea sure."

"HIKARI! UN!"

"Fine fine ok try to see if you can sense Sasuke's chakra. I'm pretty sure one of Orochimaru's bases is around here so we should be able to find Sasuke."

"Are you certain one of the girls will be with Sasuke? Un?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure if our life is anything like a fanfiction then yes."

"Hikari!"

"Uh Kurai?"

I turned around on my heel and tackled to the ground by a blob of color. I looked up and saw Kurai hugging herself to my chest I looked behind her. Eyes widening and I growled and glared my "Glare of Doom" Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hikari don't attack Sasuke he's not working for Orochimaru anymore."

"You think I give a fuck?!"

"Sasuke say what you said to me unless you want to die!"

"I'm sorry for hurting Casey!"

"Well fuck he is fine I won't try killing him. Considering his Uchiha pride would make it where unless he meant it he couldn't say sorry."

I stood up and glared at Sasuke going back to Deidara and clutching him. He chuckled and held me to him and then Tobi fucking walked in. Now for the record nobody saw Tobi so Tobi doesn't know that the girls are back along with Casey.

"Tobi-Chan found Deidara-Senpai!"

"Shit."

Me and Kurai spoke at the same time turning around and we saw Tobi stop in his tracks. He just stared at us and frantically looked around everywhere. Anyone want to guess who he's searching for?

"Casey-Chan's friends are here! Where is Casey-Chan!?"

I could hear Madara's voice come out when he said this and I turned around and started walking away. Kurai grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me at Tobi.

"Tobi Hikari is going to explain everything to you. Why don't you guys go where no one can hear you."

"Tobi-Chan thinks that's a great idea!"

Tobi grabbed my arm kinda roughly and pulled me towards the trees. His aura replaced with his true one as soon as we were out of ear range.

"Hikari where is Casey?"

"Madara let me explain. I don't know neither does Kurai. The only thing we remember before waking up was getting sucked into a black hole. Casey wasn't with us, but I'm pretty sure she's here somewhere."

"Tell me what happened to Casey when I left."

"As soon as you disappeared she fell to the floor crying. She was fine for 5 months and 1 week. Then she stopped eating she only ate a bit. The only thing she ever did was sleep and clutch at her locket. She still trained, but not with effort. She wouldn't do anything she even stopped watching anything Naruto related. You really hurt her in leaving she doesn't let anyone touch her now. She got a fear of people touching her and her back has gotten worse because she won't go back to the doctor's. She can't walk by herself anymore because she's gotten so weak she can't do anything anymore. She still watches out for us, but when she walks she has to lean up against something. She hasn't tried suicide though because she promised you she wouldn't." (The only reason she was letting Tsunade touch her was because she knew that is she was in the Naruto world. Then she could finally be back with Madara. That's why she let those people get near her.)

"My God all of this because I left. I shouldn't have ever gotten her to love me. I should have pushed her away at the first time I saw her."

"Madara don't blame yourself I don't like you that much, but the only thing we can do know is get Casey back."

"Alright let's get back to the base now and we can search for her tomorrow at Konoha."

I nodded and ran out at Deidara tackling him to the ground. He smiled and kissed me on the lips i pulled away and turned to Sasuke.

"My guess is you want to come with us so you can see your brother. Or you would like to join Akatsuki. Or maybe even both."

"Yes I would like that my team would accompany me."

"Well as long as the red bitch doesn't hit on the Akatsuki I think that would be fine."

He nodded and we stood up Deidara created a giant bird and all of us got on. I laid down on top of it and stared at the clouds. Wondering where the hell Casey and Lily were at.

Casey's POV

I gripped to Naruto as he led me back to his apartment. It toke all of my power not to pull away from him and run away from everyone.

"Casey we're here."

I flinched slightly when Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and I backed up letting go. I fell to the ground and groaned from the impact. I looked up and was met with his new apartment.

"Baa-Chan will be here later to heal you and start working on getting you to walk again."

"Alright thanks Naruto. Can you take me to bed."

"Sure Casey."

One thought ran through my head. Where the hell is Kurai, Hikari, and Lily.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it please review.

Everyone: Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period.


	6. Honestly?

Madara: Welcome back to Doors Are Evil. Period. Sorry I haven't been in this story so much, but Casey is waiting until she's back.

Me: That's right but still please review (I still only have 3 reviews for 5 chapters. I'm not a review whore(But there is a girl that calls herself Review Whore and her stories are good you should read them.) so PLEASE review.)

Konan: Casey doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC's.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Wow it's so big!" (That's what she said.)

"Welcome Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Lily."

The Hokage, Tsunade, greeted me, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari at the entrance. I was bouncing up and down for 2 reasons. 1. I was in Konoha that I would love to live at and 2. I was going to be reunited with Casey. Kankuro only acted like a jerk because he didn't trust me, but we got into a huge discussion about puppets and now we're best friends. I quickly bowed to Tsunade before jumping up and down some more.

"Are you sure your not related to Naruto?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama I'm just excited to be back with Casey. You said she actually let you guys touch her?"

"Yes, why would their be problems with that?"

"Ever since someone she really cared about left she got a fear of people touching her. Mainly because her last boyfriend used to beat her and almost killed her when she didn't stay with him. He rammed a sword straight into her stomach and left her to bleed out."

"I saw a lot of old scarring, but she told me it was from training."

"Only a few are a majority are from her boyfriend."

"Ok well this way she's staying at Naruto's new apartment you can also stay there if you wish."

"Thank you."

I bowed again only to hear someone shouting.

"Baa-Chan I found you!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you coming over soon?"

"Yes actually I was right now. Meet Lily she's one of Casey's friends and will also be staying with you."

"Alright nice to meet you."

Naruto held out his hand and I shook it as fast as I could. Naruto did the same and our hands became a peacock.

"I think I'm going to like you Lily."

"Same here Naruto. Now I would very much like to see Casey."

He nodded and ran towards his apartment screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Dattabayo!"

I ran after him and tackled him to the ground when I caught him. He laughed and jumped up I started running only to be tackled by him. Back and forth we went until we got to Naruto's new apartment.

"That was fun Dattabayo!"

"Naruto you baka shut up!"

"Sakura!"

"Yes Naruto Sakura Casey just woke up she's wondering when Tsunade is going to get here."

"Well I'm here Sakura. Where is she?"

"She's in the back eating. She was really hungry when she woke up."

I took a step back and smiled. She was eating and not refusing to. Tsunade nodded and Naruto lead us to the back Casey was on the ground eating ramen. She's as big as a ramen addict as Naruto is.

"Casey!"

She turned around quickly and spotted me standing up only to fall. Naruto rushed towards her and caught her she flinched not liking the touch, but calmed down. She sat back down not able to stand up and walk.

"Lily I thought you would be here. Do you know where Hikari and Kurai are at?"

"No, but I think they are with 'Katsuki and Tebi/Taka."

"Alright well i hope we can join up with 'Katsuki soon."

"They'll probably be searching for us. Mainly Tobi I'm sure he's beating himself up for leaving you."

Casey automaticlly looked down and away towards the gates. _Why does she hurt herself over him?_

Casey's POV

"They'll probably be searching for us. Mainly Tobi I'm sure he's beating himself up for leaving you."

I felt a pain in my chest and looked away towards the gates. _He better be looking for me I still need to find the locket. _I stood up and when I did something fell out of my bra. (Not her actaul inside of the bra, but where the lining of it was. She cut a hole in it to keep things.) How it fell out I don't know Lily paused and picked it the light shined on it and I couldn't see it.

"Casey why aren't you wearing this?"

"What?"

I looked at Lily's hand and gasped moving out of Naruto's grip (AGAIN!) and clutched what was in her hand.

"My locket. I thought I lost it."

I sat down with it and opened it looking at the familiar writing and hair inside it. I choked back a sob knowing I shouldn't put stress on myself. _I didn't lose it the locket was in my bra lining. _

"Casey why do you have a locket shaped like the Uchiha creast?"

"Tsunade I can explain. My boyfriend that also knew all about this, but died. (LIE!) Got me this because I always loved the Uchiha clan creast."

"Alright well don't lose it then."

"Agreed."

Madara's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT 1 OR 2 WEEKS TO GET CASEY!"

"Madara we can't just very well go rushing in they would suspect Casey and try killing or torturing her. We need to think of a plan to get in and then act like we kidnap her."

"Fine, but I swear if Casey gets hurt it's your head. Understood?"

"Yes Madara I'll talk to Itachi and Deidara to get in. Since they don't know Deidara and Itachi can just use a henge jutsu. Itachi knows Konoha and Deidara can always fly them out so they don't have to deal with ground cover."

"Talk to Itachi and Deidara about this and make sure the plan is full proof."

"Trust me we will. After all i don't want her getting hurt. She really means a lot to everyone including myself."

"I know it's weird how much one girl can save our lives and make them better."

"Yes, so it's decided we'll retreive Casey in 1 or 2 weeks."

* * *

Me: Sorry for taking so long. I was working on a new OC I might or might not put in the story it all depends. And I was working on my other Fanfiction. "The Infamous Demon Clan" I'm really going to try hard on it so it won't be posted for a while.

Kisame: do you like the story so far?

Everyone: Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period!


	7. 6 Chapters In One

Me: Sorry I took so long my fucking computer crashed and had to be fixed and I just got it back today. So to make up for it this chapter will be even longer maybe like 2, 3, 4 or 5 maybe 6 chapters long. I feel really bad about not updating. Warning mentions of rape will be in this chapter. Anyways please review this story and tell your friends.

Hidan: The bitch doesn't fucking own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Believe it assholes.

* * *

*Akatsuki's Base*

Kurai's POV

Damn it I swear to Jashin when I find Hidan I'll kick his ass. You see Hidan came into my room earlier and stole my fucking spikes that I use to fight. I've chased him trying to get them back the entire fucking DAY. I started shaking because of how mad I was and let out a unanimal like growl of a voice.

"Where the fuck are you Hidan!?"

"Where the hell do you think?!"

"Fucking your mother! Now give me back my fucking spikes before I fucking gouge out your fucking eyeballs!"

"Oh I got a fiery bitch didn't I well anyways fuck you bitch!"

"My pleasure just come and get it just bring my spikes!"

"Not falling for that one again!"

I giggled at mine and Hidan's banter we've been doing this to pass the time before we get Casey and Lily back. Still pissed off at him though the asshole well he's MY asshole. So me and Hidan settled for screaming across the base and having screaming contests. Then Pein beat us within an inch of my life and just tortured Hidan and we stopped the contests. Now this is where things get weird alright everyone knows Casey has chakra. Well a few days ago (Its been 5 days since last chapter. Only thing that has happened in Konoha is Casey's therapy to get her strength back.)

Hikari got mad and Hidan because he ruined one of her sculptures. She threw it at him and this is a habit she started saying "Katsu!" every time she made a clay sculpture. She yelled "Katsu!" and Hidan was blown to bits Kakuzu had to stitch him up. I was really excited and asked Hidan to do me a favor. He did and we found out I was immortal and could now do actual Jashinist rituals. We think all the girls got abilities from their lovers and we had to tell them something about Casey. Orochimaru did come after her once not to steal her, but to take something away. He sealed her curse mark where only he can activate it so she can no longer use it.

He added something where when he wants too he can activate any level of the curse mark. He can also send charges of electricity through Casey's body paralyzing or knocking her out or just giving her a lot of pain (I spelled Pein at first when I wrote this.) throughout her body. He also did one other thing which triggered Casey's depression. He apparently fell in love with Casey and when we told the Akatsuki what happened they flipped. Pein actually punched the wall and it broke and every other member did something and destroyed something.

I thought about the fight between Casey and Orochimaru before he got ahold of her. The main thing I remember is what happened after the fight when Casey was close to passing out.

*FLASHBACK*

"Orochimaru what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why sweet Casey I'm simply here to do something and claim what should be mine."

Casey staggered back at little at the amount of lust dripping from his mouth. She almost gagged when he fucking purred, but kept her wits. Staggering slightly before she was able to fully speak.

"W-what do you mean what should be mine?"

The next thing that happened Casey was pinned to the ground by Orochimaru. Casey started shrieking, thrashing, and shaking because he was touching her. 

"You I mean you! Why don't you realize that I've waited with open arms?! But NO you HAD to be with that idiot Tobi that left you! I'm here he's not and won't be here anymore! He'll never come back for you he doesn't love you! I DO!"

Casey flinched when he said Tobi and tears were brought to her eyes. she was crying really hard and shook her head with so much force that she turned into a peacock. In the background Lily, Hikari, and Kurai watched from their positions captured by Orochimaru's snakes.

"Your lying Tobi does love me and he WILL come back. You can just go fuck yourself asshole!"

Orochimaru pushed her harder into the ground drawing closer to her.

"Tobi please help me!"

"He's not here damn it!"

Orochimaru trying to prove Casey wrong closed in on her lips. After all he crashed his lips to her's in an attempt for her to become his.

"CASEY! NO DON'T OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru pulled back and looked at us. Casey had a current of tears streaming down her face as she did the last thing she could think of. She pulled her head back and crashed into Orochimaru's skull. His grip lessened and she kicked him where the sun don't shine and pushed him off of her.

"You-you I swear the next time I see the Akatsuki I'll kill every one of them! If only to get you to be mine! Sasuke come we must leave!"

Orochimaru vanished and Casey brought her legs to herself crying even harder than she ever did before. Lily with the snakes gone went up to Casey to get her. As soon as she touched her Casey recoiled like she was a girl who never had love and was beaten everyday. Thus causing Casey's fear for people to touch her magnify and she went different. (How was I able to write that?)

*FLASHBACK END*

I shivered thinking of that day we so wished we could help her, but we couldn't. We just sat back unable to move as Orochimaru KISSED her and made her lose it. That was the day she stopped eating and only slept. Though everyday her dreams were plagued by nightmares whether it have anything to do with the Akatsuki or white snakes with yellow eyes and purple eyes things.

"EVERYONE MEETING NOW!"

Pein knocked me out of my thoughts I twitched and stood up starting towards the meeting room. We all sat down starting with Pein. In order counterclock wise. Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hikari, Kakuzu, Hidan, me, Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, and Sasuke next to Pein. He sighed and folded his hands like how Sasuke did when he was introducing himself to Team Seven.

"Alright everyone I know its only been 5 days, but Deidara and Itachi are going to get Casey and Lily. The reason being is that Sasuke told us that Orochimaru knew Casey was back and was planning on getting her in a week. So we shall get her before him because Heaven forbid Orochimaru gets her."

Tobi growled and squeezed the table breaking off a part of it, but Pein continued on.

"Itachi and Deidara will be going in to get both Lily and Casey. All of us will be in the forest outside of Konoha which is where they will meet us when they get the girls. Then if we happen to run into conflict Tobi using his time-space ninjustu (Yes they know he has that justu just not how he's able to do it.) will transport the girls here to the base while we fight since he can only take him and four other people at a time. We will come back four at a time so we will need on top of things to make sure nobody gets hurt. Understood?"

"Hai Leader-Sama!"

I smiled along with Hikari we were going to get our friends back.

* * *

Tsunade's POV

I stood looking at Naruto's kitchen where a rock was thrown at his window almost hitting Casey in the process. _Ug I can just feel the fucking headache coming on now. _I picked up the rock and examined it the rock was from Konoha. _Ok Tsunade think who would want to throw a rock at Naruto now. Nobody in the village hates him anymore. They all hope that Casey ends up being a ninja from the Leaf Village. So someone trying to hurt Casey is a no._

"Baa-Chan are you done yet!"

"No Naruto tell me has anything strange been happening to Casey!?"

Naruto ran up to me from the garden and nodded really fast.

"Yes there has been something strange."

"What is it?"

"Casey is able to talk to Kyuubi and he likes her."

"What I thought only you could do that since you're the container."

"Me too, but Casey was meditating near me because I was talking to Kyuubi. When suddenly a dazed Casey pops in with me and Kyuubi. I asked her how she got in my mind, but she didn't know. Then Kyuubi said something about smelling a fox outside of my mind and on Casey. So I left Kyuubi and Casey had a fox that looked a lot like Kyuubi just smaller and was helping it."

"That's strange tell me where is Casey and the fox?"

"They're in the garden apparently the fox was hurt and Casey just had to help it."

"Alright Naruto thank you. Tell Casey she can keep the fox and if anything else comes up tell me."

"Alright Baa-Chan."

Letting out a sigh I walked back to the Hokage tower. The ANBU met me in the tower with news from their last mission. You see for a few days there has been some strange occurences around Konoha and I need to make sure my Village is safe.

"ANBU report about the strange occurences around the Leaf Village and why. We can't let anyone to get in here that shouldn't be. Casey and Lily were the only exceptions."

"Hokage-Sama the ANBU have found traces of Orochimaru throughout the area. We have yet to find out why, but we did find this note."

I took the note from the ANBU and my eyes widened. _Well fuck my life._

* * *

** Hello Tsunade, **

**How very nice of you to have found Casey. You see Casey belongs to me and me only understand this or you will pay. And I plan ****on getting her back so watch out. It seems like her friend is there so I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill her. Oh but don't worry I'll see you soon say in two days. So either back from Casey and give her to me or I destroy the Village Hidden In The Leaves.**

**Love,**

**Orochimaru One of the Three Lengendary Sannin KUKUKUKU (His laugh is so weird.)**

* * *

"Get Casey in here now along with Team Kakashi and Lily."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama."

The ANBU disappeared and I shivered. What does he mean her Casey obviously hates him so why does he want her. Casey doesn't belong to him that I know. Casey seems quite afraid of him and clearly wants to kill him. I cannot imagine how Casey and Lily are going to react to this.

"We've brought Team Kakashi along with Lily and Casey Hokage-Sama."

"Oh thank you please go continue your duties."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

Casey stared at me and luckily this time she didn't have to lean on anyone and she seems quite pleased with it.

"What is it Baa-Chan?!"

"Casey it seems like Ororchimaru is coming for you."

Casey's POV

Why does Tsunade-Sama need to see me, Lily, AND Team Kakashi. Maybe she's just going to do a check up on to see how well I've done.

"What is it Baa-Chan?!"

Stop yelling Naruto for the love of Jashin. Tsunade turned towards me with a note in her hand.

"Casey it seems like Orochimaru is coming for you."

Time seemed to freeze and everything I've tried trapping has come back.

*Flashback(s)*

Casey a day after Orochimaru cutting herself with one of her many kunias. 

Casey leaning over the toilet forcing herself to throw up.

Casey waking up from nightmares of snakes.

Madara wasn't coming back he didn't love her. Flashed throughout her mind thinking she might be happier dead.

Going for days without sleep just so she wouldn't dream.

The many days she would give up on life and almost kill herself.

*Flashback(s)*

When time started again I fell on the ground shaking. I couldn't think of anything else except escape voices were screaming around me. My vision was getting blurry and tear drops landed on my hands. Someone touched me and I jumped up and ran for the door trying to get away.

"Damn it Naruto every one we need to get her!"

I ran and ran through the village seeing only Orochimaru's face when I looked.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!"

I know I ran through people and that someone was chasing me, but I wasn't going back. _I'm going to find Tobi and the Akatsuki I'm not staying._ Tackled to the ground by a blob of pink and I lashed out. I heard screaming and bones breaking I felt a pressure on my arm and I became woozy before I passed out.

"Tsunade...Sakura...broken bones...freaked...kept shouting...give her up...protect village...you won't...up."

My eyes slowly opened and I had to squint my eyes burning from the bright light. I could only her the voice of Shizune and another person in the room.

"Casey how are you feeling?"

"Ug."

"She's up though still woozy. Lily I'm sorry for what I said to her earlier I didn't know about that."

"It's alright Tsunade-Sama. You can understand now that even letting anyone even friends touching her freaks her out."

"Yes I do, but why her?"

"Who knows attracted to raw power or that she can easily turn evil with persuasion."

"Beeppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppp."

"CASEY!"

Lily and Tsunade turned around sharply to see me pulling out needles and the tubes they attached to me. My skin slightly ripped every now and then, but I was leaving.

"Casey I know what your thinking, but you can't knowing them today is the day."

"Fine, but please let me out of this hospital. I just can't be here I've already been in one to many times before."

"Alright Casey."

I stood up and stumbled over to Lily letting her touch me so I could get out. We walked to the front of the hospital and left looking up at the screaming people.

"Itachi I think I just found Lily and Casey."

Itachi's POV

Ok getting into the village easy. Finding Casey easy. Trying to avoid the ANBU that found us harder.

"Itachi I think I found Lily and Casey."

I looked up to see Casey in poor shape. She was being carried by Lily had bits of blood running down her arm. She was pale and twitchy. I swept up to Lily and picked her and Casey up.

" 'Tachi!"

"Yes Lily were getting you and Casey back. But make it look like you're getting kidnapped."

Casey had it down after I picked her up she passed out and Lily began screaming.

"HELP TSUNADE-SAMA! AKATSUKI!"

"Deidara we need to leave now!"

"Alright. Un."

Tsunade and Team Kakashi came running out of the hospital to see Casey in my arms and Lily in Deidara's. Naruto's eyes automatically went to Kyuubi mode and she growled.

"Akatsuki!"

Naruto screamed and charged at us, but I dodged while Deidara was making a bird. Naruto slashed at my stomach, but I caught his arm and pinned it behind his back. I got on Deidara's bird and we flew up away from Tsunade and Team Kakashi. We flew towards the woods when Lily gripped Deidara's arm.

"Deidara stop right here I need to get something for Casey."

Deidara looked behind us debating if he should or not. He gave a sigh of defeat and set the bird down letting Lily down.

"Alright make it quick."

Lily smiled and ran away towards a garden returning later with a...minuture Kyuubi? She hopped back up and I raised an eyebrow towards her and the fox.

"Don't ask just get us out of here."

"Alright."

Deidara flew his birds to the woods where everyone was already fighting with somebody. Tobi looked up at us searching for Casey, but didn't see her because she was in my arms. He waved up at us completely forgetting that he was fighting Ibiki.

"Deidara-Senpai down here!"

"Tobi watch out you idiot!"

Tobi turned his head and back flipped back slightly avoiding the kunia headed for his neck. Hikari and Kurai were already behind him ready to go back to base. Deidara nodded and swooped down to Tobi setting Lily down. Tobi grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her towards him, but gently remember were kidnapping them. I turned towards him and put Casey in his hands and anger raised out of his aura. I think he has the wrong idea why she has all those cuts Lily explained to me why, but Tobi doesn't know.

Tobi/Madara's POV

Itachi turned towards me and I noticed Casey in his arms. I held out my arms and he put her into them setting her in them slightly. Casey was worse for wear she's knocked out bleeding and pale and twitching. I felt my anger rising and I turned towards Team Kakashi that was already here and was about ready to charge before Pein cleared his throat.

"Tobi take the girls back to base while we hold them off."

"Tobi-Chan understands Leader-Sama."

Lily, Hikari, and Kurai grabbed my sleeve and I pulled them in. We disappeared in a swirl of pattern like my mask and briefly crossed through the world between worlds. Before arriving at the base back in the living room.

"Holy shit that was fucking amazing!"

"Kurai shut up and get Casey from me will you I need to go get everyone else. Take her to Sasuke and his team so she can get patched up."

"Alright Madara. Asshole."

I shook my head and disappeared once again to find complete fucking chaos. Pein and Konan were both fighting Jiraya and Tsunade while Itachi was fighting Naruto and Sakura. Hidan had Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji while Kakuzu was taking care of Kakashi and Yamato. Well let's just say everyone was fighting my oreders were to get the closest poeple I could get. I grabbed Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori and together we went back to the base. I had to hurry because when other members leave we have a bigger force against smaller numbers.

"Deidara-Senpai, Leader-Sama, Konan, Kisame you guys are next!"

"Alright Tobi!"

Pein pushed everyone away from him and Konan and ran towards me. Deidara flew down from his airily attack and Kisame slashed away with Samahada coming towards me. Again another travel to the base and by the time I got there Zetsu was already there.

"Tobi-Chan completed his mission!?"

"Yes Tobi you did now why don't you go and find Casey."

"Alright Leader-Sama!"

Thank you Nagato I ran towards the hospital we had set up a while ago to find Casey being surrounded by Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Hikari, Lily, and Kurai.

"Everyone let's go I think Tobi wants alone time with her."

"Alright Lily."

Everyone left the room, but not before Lily sent me a death glare. I walked towards her and noticed the fox curled up at her feet. Uh kinda cute anyways back to Casey. A stabbing pain went through my chest because I know the only reason Casey was in bad shape emotionally was because of ME. I sat on a chair next to her bed and slowly shook her trying to wake her.

"Casey please for the love of God wake up."

"Uggg."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around everywhere. She looked towards me, but didn't do anything. She's still slightly woozy from getting knocked out.

"Casey can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, but I'm still really woozy."

I sighed thank God she was alright. Her eyes opened wider and she looked at me realization coming across her features.

"M-Madara."

I smiled and nodded she lunged towards me and we both landed on the ground.

Casey's POV

"Madara it's really you!"

Sobs were racking my body as I clung to Madara crying into his shirt. I reached up and took of his mask throwing it somewhere behind me and I crashed my lips to his. He was taken by surprise, but began kissing me back with as much force as he could. All of our emotions were put into this kiss. I could feel, anger, sadness, love, passion, guilt coming from Madara, but I didn't care I got my Madara back. He pulled back when I started going blue and tried pulling away from me to sit up I clung even tighter to his shirt.

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME! NOT AGAIN NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Casey I'm not going anywhere I'm just getting up to get my mask since everyone's coming."

"Alright, but remember you're not leaving me."

"I'm not planning on it."

He sat up and went to get his mask pulling me with him. We sat down on the bed and I was on his lap clutching him still crying slightly the Akatsuki piled into the room and Hikari and Kurai ran over to me with Lily trailing behind.

"Well it looks like we finally got our REAL family back girls all of us."

"Yea Casey so how are you doing."

"Ok Hikari even better now that I have Tobi back."

She smiled and I let my grip loosen slightly when my fox jumped in my lap.

"Casey I've meant to ask what's with the fox."

"Oh I found it when I was staying with Naruto it was injured when I found it so I decided to keep it. Is this alright Leader-Sama?"

"Yes Casey it's fine what are you going to call it?"

"Well since it looks like the Kyuubi I think I'll name it Kyu."

"That's a fucking stupid name Casey."

"Oh Hidan did I ever tell you I found out a justu to pull out your spine and replace it."

"I'll shut up."

"I still have it don't I?"

"Seems like it Casey."

I smiled and got up slowly pulling Madara with me and Kyu in my hands.

"Casey do you want your own room or do you want to room with Tobi?"

"I'll go with Tobi Leader-Sama."

"Alright Tobi please take her to your room so she can rest up. We can get one of the spare beds from the storage room for you guys. As long as you stay here no sleeping with your boyfriends or so help me."

"Yea yea."

I waved my hand casually and Tobi guided me towards OUR room. We stepped in and the first thing I noticed was the amount of scrolls on his wall.

"Yea I collect scrolls with justu's and such."

"That's really cool I'm probably going to raid them once or twice."

"It's quite all right now judging from her eyes you haven't slept for quite a while."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. I nodded and Madara shook his head and carried me to his bed laying me down. I gripped his sleeve.

"Your not going to leave are you?"

"No I'm going to stay in this room and read a few of the scrolls until you wake up."

"Alright."

I yawned from the lack of sleep I've had and quickly fell under surrounded by the scent of Madara.

_*DREAM*_

_"My my Casey what did I tell you I was going to kill all of the Akatsuki."_

_Bodies were piled all around the room and I was chained to the wall with Madara on the wall opposite to me. Orochimaru came towards me with lust filling his eyes._

_"Since you disobeyed me and went back to them there is only one punishment good enough for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"There are multiple ones, but to rape you in front of your lover and then kill him seems pretty good to me."_

_"LEAVE CASEY ALONE OROCHIMARU SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT JUST KILL ME LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_"Sorry Tobi but I'm afraid not."_

_She smiled and walked towards me smashing his lips to mine I closed them and he growled. He bit my lip hard and I gasped with this chance he darted his tongue into my mouth. I gagged and tried pulling away, but the wall stopped me his hands traveled down to the curve of my neck and kept going down past my stomach._

"CASEY CASEY CASEY WAKE UP!"

I shot up in the bed and everything was blurry.

"Casey God damn it what happened?!"

"Madara!"

I held on Madara's arm and he shut up just rocking me in his arms. Little by little I calmed down, but every time I calmed down completely the dream came back fresh in my mind. It was about an hour later and I still couldn't go to sleep when Madara asked.

"Casey why the hell were you thrashing around and crying in your sleep and why haven't you gone to sleep for the past 5 days?"

"Madara the girls must have not told you, but when you left. I began having night terrors and couldn't wake up from them. they were about a lot of things losing you, the Akatsuki dying, Orochimaru getting me, multiply things. So I began staying up not going to sleep when I got back the night terrors came back even worse. The reason I woke up today was because Orochimaru sent a note to Konoha saying he was going to get me. I know that you kow Orochimaru is in love with me and I just had a dream. Where he killed all the Akatsuki and the girls, but kept you alive. We were chained to walls opposite to each other. He said I deserved punishment because I went back to you. He said he was going to rape me in front of you then kill you. I-_I-I _couldn't do that which is why I'm happy you woke me up before it got worse."

"Casey I swear I won't let him get you I WILL protect you. Now do you think you can go to sleep?"

"Yes."

Madara began to get up but I pulled him to me and cuddled to him.

"Just not without you."

"Alright fine, but if we get in trouble it's your fault."

"Ok."

I yawned and fell under again and for the first time since they left I was dreamless.

Lily's POV

"Leader-Sama so do you think it's alright for us to throw Casey a party for her turning 18."

"Alright you can, but only if you clean up afterwards."

"Yes thank you Leader-Sama."

I ran out of Pein's room and headed for Hikari and Kurai in the living room.

"What did Pein say?"

"We can as long as we clean up afterwards."

"Yes it's a good thing you guys got here today so we could celebrate with her."

"Yea Hikari let's go get everyone except for Madara and Casey to get ready for tomorrow."

"Lily it's only 4 A.M. do you really think we should wake them up."

"YEP!"

Hikari just looked at me before turning down a hallways to get someone. I ran towards my room to find Itachi and Kisame both in there wrapping presents.

"What in the hell?"

"Itachi knew it was Casey's birthday today so before we got her we went out and bought presents."

"Does any one else know?"

"Pretty much everyone including Tobi. He already got her a present though."

"Dang ok well did you guys plan on what room to use?"

"Go to the inside training hall."

My mouth opened to speak, but I just turned and went to the inside training hall. Let's just say my reaction HOLY SHIT!

"Oh hey bitch what's up?"

"You guys planned this from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yea bitch me and the Old Bastard here are just finishing up the room."

"What is everyone doing?"

"I'll tell her Hidan so she won't have to listen to you cuss. Itachi and Kisame are wrapping the presents. Me and Hidan are doing decorations. Sasori, Deidara, and Konan are baking a cake. Pein is getting sake from the neighboring village and Zetsu is making a C.D. of music so we can all dance."

"You guys had this down, but didn't tell me, Hikari, and Kurai?"

"Pretty much."

"Trust me we are going to get fucking revenge."

"Holy shit when did you start cussing?!"

"Hidan you're a fucking idiot."

i walked away grumbling under my breath and getting revenge using yoai. Kurai and Hikari were waiting for me when I went into the living room.

"You just found out?"

"Yea."

"Us too so how are we getting revenge?"

"Using hard-core yoai when we get the chance, but they are getting sake."

"We need to make sure to have a camera or phone then."

"Yea, but it looks like it's going to be fun for everyone."

"Still revenge is always awesome."

"If I said something like that Casey would try to beat the shit out of me."

"Oh hey Sasuke and Lily don't attack remember he hates Orochimaru now and doesn't want revenge."

"Still he killed his brother in the anime."

"And that's never going to come true."

"Fine so Sasuke do you know what the Akatsuki are doing."

"No we were just told so we have to go get here something."

"Sasuke-Kun why do we have to I don't like her."

"Awwww is Karin jealous because Casey's not as big of a bitch as you are?"

"Nice one Hikari."

"I do my best."

Karin glared at us and walked out of the door latching on Sasuke-(Kun). I growled at her and walked to Zetsu's room to help him.

"Hey Zetsu you need any help?"

"Yes just slightly. **We don't fucking understand what to put.**"

"I'll help it seems like you only have the ones from her Ipod which isn't that much help. You only have Akatsuki and Crank Dat Uchiha by Eddie Rath."

"**Those were the only ones we found.**"

"Alright give me her laptop."

Zetsu handed me Casey's laptop and luckily it still worked. I went to Itunes(How we still got he internet I don't know) and went to Party Playlist. She had a bunch of songs on her she has Eight Tails Bijuu (Party Version), Dynamite, Nightcore songs, Disturbia, Gangnam Style, and multiply other ones.

"Just get a bunch of these and maybe a few by 3 Days Grace, 3 Doors Down, and Linkin Park."

"Alright Lily thank you."

"Your welcome Zetsu."

I walked out of his room and went towards the kitchen right before a cake blew up in my face.

"Deidara stop blowing it up!"

"But it doesn't look good enough! Un!"

"Do you guys need help?"

"YES!"

"Alright fine move Casey's favorite cake is Red Velvet so that's what I'll make. I'll have probably 3 layers because of the amount of people scratch that 4. Can you at least make blood-red AND black icing?"

"Yes! Un!"

"Thank you Lily we were kinda stuck on what we should do."

"It's alright. When I finish making the batter it needs to cook for a while."

I hummed while I stirred together all the ingredients in a big bowl and instructed Deidara NOT to blow up anything. I'm at least going to help with Casey's party if it's the last thing I do. I finished the batter and poured it into three pans each smaller than the other and we waited for it to be done.

*TIMESKIP*

"It's done!"

"Alright Deidara please take it out don't blow it up."

"Alright! Un!"

He set it down and I took the cakes out of the pans and started frosting them. The main color was black and I frosted all of it black before stacking them on each other. I took the blood-red icing from Deidara and started drawing the Akatsuki cloud on each layer at least four times. I smiled and pulled back looking at the clouds and wen tot get the sides.(Where the cakes meet.) I did the swirly thing that most cake baker's do and when I fished Deidara screamed.

"It's amazing Lily! Hmmm!"

"Yes now I'm going to sleep so I can party longer tomorrow."

"Alright Lily come on Sasori-Danna! Yeah!"

"Fine Brat coming."

Deidara dragged Sasori along and Konan calm like left towards her and Pein"s room. I sighed put the cake in the giant ass fridge and went to my room. Pein refused for me to have a room with Itachi. He only let Casey because he knew there was no way he could keep them apart from each other. I walked into my room and threw off my yoga pants taking my hair out of its ponytail. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes hoping Casey was getting a good night's sleep.

"Madara I still am going to fucking rip your balls off for hurting Casey."

I closed my eyes again and almost fell asleep when something landing on me woke me up.

"Kyu what are you doing?"

Kyu had jumped on me and was rubbing his nose on my cheek. I laughed and picked Kyu up cuddling with him in my arms.

"Did Casey or Madara kick you out?"

Kyu just turned his head towards me and licked my face. I giggled and pulled back so I wouldn't get attacked by licks. Casey seems happier when she got back sure she was slightly injured, but she quickly healed. Man Casey is going to have a fun as hell party tomorrow when she wqakes up and a lot of poeple are getting drunk. So remember Lily we need to get a camera for blackmail purposes. I rolled over and was about ready to pass out when I said a couple of last words to the air.

"Happy Birthday Casey."

* * *

Me: Just for the record I wrote all of this in a few hours so yea. Anyways please review tell your friends and so on.

Everyone: And Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period.


	8. Explaining Some Things and Questions

**WARNING!: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST FOR ME TO EXPLAIN SOME THINGS, BUT IT WILL HELP SO PLEASE READ. AND MAYBE FOR SOME RANDOM SHIT WHO KNOWS? AGAIN REVIEW PLEASE!**

Me: Alright bitches get ready to explain shit! So Bijju lord you asked a few questions and I decided to dedicate this chapter to you. It will be explaining things and answering questions. SO PREPARE!

Kisame: Bijju Lord asked "Q: why the heck is Kankuro acting like a jerk?!" this was from chapter 5 so would anyone like to explain?

Lily: *Raises hand and waves it like a kid with ADHD on sugar.*

Me: What do you want to tell us?

Lily: Kankuro was only acting like a jerk because 1. Casey wanted him to be slightly OOC (Out Of Character) for that chapter. 2. Kankuro knows that people don't exactly like Gaara so he was kinda afraid she was going to hurt his little brother. *Insert squealing*

Sasori: He also asked "But seriously what is the deal with the fox?" from chapter 7 so Casey will be explaining.

Me: Alright so my original plan was to make me find a snake because foxes and snakes are my favorite animals. I decided because of Kurama/Kyuubi being a fox it would be easier. Alright and I'm not exactly sure what my plan with the fox will be, but trust me it will come in handy later. I have an idea, but if I told you it would reveal a REALLY assholish move I'm going to pull in either this story or the sequel to this one. By the way be prepared for a super assholish move.

Hikari: Like SUPER assholeish move that Casey is going to pull. If anybody can guess review on the guess and Casey will message you or wait until that chapter comes out.

Hidan: And one thing from me. WHY THE FUCK ISN'T ANYBODY FUCKING REVIEWING. CASEY HAS BEEN WORKING RAWR!

Kakuzu: Shut the hell up *Slaps him in the back of the head*

Hidan: ASSHOLE!

Me: Shut the fuck up so I can keep going! *Throws shoe at him* Anyways with him shut up yes I would like more reviews, but don't be an asshole. You think he was the real review whore here. Sorry couldn't pass up the chance.

Kurai: Don't forget that all the OC's are kinda Mary Sueish!

Me: Right about that I'm trying to fix it by adding weaknesses which is why I made myself have a fear of people touching me. Now in real life I actually do hate people touching me, I hate needles, and fucking doctors I hate them.

Lily: She does.

Me: So I WILL try to make them less like a Mary Sue I mean Lili I'm going to make it where she has a fear of blood because she saw her twin sister get murdered in front of her by someone bad. Before her dad got to her the murderer killed her twin sister so every time she sees blood she thinks of her sister.

Lily: Younger sister only by about a minute though.

Me: Hell I might make it where one of us can't remember our past and Casey is going to have to work to get her strength back. Not eating that much and never doing anything can really make you lose muscle.

Pein: She has a really good point. Casey do we need to be OOC in this story or much like ourselves?

Me: They are only going to be OOC near me and my OC's near Konoha or Suna major assholes.

Sasuke: Not all of Konoha are assholes...(He whispered this)

Me: Did you say something Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Anyways ok ummm the deal with Orochimaru came to me in a dream I asked my friends and said it would be a good idea to do it. So if it bothers you sorry, but it will lead up to something promise. Wouldn't it be a cool idea to have me(Casey), Kurai, or Hidan actually meet their god Jashin I think it would be funny.

Hidan: Hell yea you should fucking do it!

Deidara: Casey weren't you going to do something where you guys actually got to go home because of something? Un?

Me: Deidara you asshole you might or might not have spoiled something oh well as long as no one tells what assholeish move I'm going to be doing.

Itachi: The fox is a weird idea.

Me: I know I know, but it will do something to help with the assholeish move I'm planning on making.

Tobi/Madara: Tobi-Chan's a good boy! *Randomly bursts out behind me*

Deidara: AHHHH! TOBI GOD DAMN IT! UN!

Me, Hidan, and Kurai: IT'S JASHIN DAMNIT!

Tobi/Madara: TOBI-CHAN THINKS IT'S TOBI THAT'S GOD!

Me: HE'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE! * Glomps the crap out of Tobi/Madara*

Everyone but Me and Tobi: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me: Everyone shut up I have an idea!

Hidan: What the fuck is it?!

Me: GROUP SEX IT'S FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY! *I threw up my arms to show more*

Tobi/Madara: Mine. *grabs me and pulls me behind him*

Me: Ok well now that's over I'm going to ask you something. Should I or should I not make Kyuubi be able to have a human form because he's not actually evil like everyone thinks he is? Just an idea and one more question for you guys to answer. How would you feel if Orochimaru was going to be an asshole and kidnap one of the girls to get to me? I'm not sure if I should do it, but I might do it so that it will be kinda helpful in the story if I do it then I'm going to pull the assholish move then. Not later because it would be a really good opportunity. Ok well anyways bye everyone please remember to review and tell your friends and...

Everyone: Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period!


	9. Birthday Part 1

Me: Well I'm in a writing mood and hopefully I answered your questions where you could understand Bijuu Lord. The thing about reviews I'm trying to prove a bunch of preppy chicks that smarts and writing is better than fucking being pretty all the time and a whore. So yea sorry if I seem rude when I ask sorry.

Hidan: Well start the fucking story already!

Sasuke: Casey does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, but she does own about 34 stuffed animal monkies.

* * *

Pein's POV

"Ok everyone we're going to jump into Tobi's room and shout Happy Birthday Casey. Alright? Yeah."

"Yes Deidara we know that's what we've been planning since a while."

"Shut up Kisame on three. Leader-Sama would you like to count down."

"Three...two...one."

We all jumped into Tobi and Casey's room at the same time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY!"

Casey woke up and threw something at us.

"GET THE FUCK OUT I'M SLEEPING!"

"Casey would you like to explain even when I told you not to. Why Tobi is in the bed with you?"

"I can explain Pein you see I doubt the girls told you about my night terrors."

"No they didn't tell me anything about "Night Terrors" would you care to explain?"

"Well you see I've always have had night terrors, but only about once a month. Hell I thought I got rid of them when they didn't appear for about 1 year. Well when you guys left they came back to me so I can't sleep without waking up by them. Tobi woke me up when one happened last night. I had him lay with me and I fell asleep. I didn't have any other night terrors after that now come on today's my birthday right?"

"Yea now come on Casey!"

"Ok Lily lead me my idiot stead!"

"Oh Casey from now on you can sleep with Tobi if only so you don't have night terrors."

"Alright Pein come on every one let's go!"

Casey ran towards the training ground yelling after a minute about being lost. My members shook their heads and walked to find Casey I motioned for Tobi to stay.

"Madara is it true that Casey had a night terror?"

"Yes she was crying, thrashing, and slightly screaming before I woke her up with chakra. Which is a good reason I did when I did."

"Why is that a good reason?"

"Casey had a night terror about Orochimaru killing all of us except me and that he was going to punish her. Why for going to me when she belonged to him he thought of a type of punishment."

"What type of punishment?"

"You don't want to know so come on we planned a party for Casey let's go celebrate."

"YIP!"

"Oh Kyu do you want to come too?"

"Yip."

"I though Kyu was with Lily."

"He was, but this morning Kyu came back for Casey."

I was about ready to say something before a very loud crash and scream pierced the air.

"OH MY JASHIN SAKE!"

"Let's go get Casey before she gets really drunk."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Come on Kyu!"

Casey's POV

So by the time Madara and Pein got here I had already chugged down two bottles of sake. And I tell you I have a slightly good thing to make sure I don't get drunk. If I take another bottle I'm going to get tipsey.

"CASEY!"

"Yes Pein?"

"Please stop drinking before we actually celebrate."

I stuck my toungue out at Pein and put the sake aside standing up.

"Fine."

He nodded his thanks and I looked around actually noticing for the first time what they did. The training ground was now covered in a giant dance mat that was black and red. A bunch of red and black ballons were floating along with some that had the Akatsuki flag on it. A bunch of lights were set up every where in black, red, dark blue, and orange. There was a GIANT D.J. booth out to the far right side where Zetsu was setting up. So as weird as that was a bunch of drapes where sorrunding the room, but instead of black and red they each had one ginat Akatsuki cloud on the surrounding the entire room.

There were round tables with black clothes put over them to the far left and a long rectanglular type table was set up filled with a bunch of food. Rice balls, dango, ramen(YES), sushi, curry, tacos(Don't ask how they made them.), steak, liver and onions, chilled tofu, spicy chicken, and many more. It was a mixture of Japanese food and food from Earth. At the very middle was a 5 layer birthday cake cover with the Akatsuki cloud and little bead type things. All around their were a bunch of candles adding up to 18.

"Ok wow great job who the hell came up with the decorations though?!"

Hidan stepped up to the plate and I looked around.

"Ok Hidan there is no way so who was it really."

"What the fuck you bitch!"

"Casey suprisling it was Hidan that came up with the idea."

"Oh well in that case thank you Hidan tomorrow I'll make you anything you want for breakfest."

"Yes thanks bitch!"

"Your welcome man-whore."

Hidan rolled his eyes at his nickname and Kisame came up to me. I nodded because I really needed my Kisame hug and the Akatsuki touching me is fine anyone else no. Kisame scooped me into his arms and sqeezed and I tried fitting my arms around him, but damn he's big. (THAT"S WHAT SHE SAID!)

"Man I've really needed a Kisame hug."

"Yea kid now come on let's celebrate."

I smiled at him and looked arounds urrounded by family.

So yea seems like everything was back to normal well as normal as living with 10 S-ranked criminals that used to be fake could be.

* * *

Me: You should be happy right now my friend was writing a story amd forgot to post for a month so she gave them a 2,000+ word one. So yea be happy! So anyways review tell your friends and tune in next time for.

Everyone: Doors Are Evil. Period!


	10. Party Time!

Me: Sorry for not updating I had to figure out idea's for the party. And yes I'm going to put Akatsuki Gangnam Style in this chapter. Along with the Macerena and other famous dances. So after a lot and I mean a lot of thought. I'm deciding to make Kyuubi be able to have a human form like a real body. Except Naruto has to work on a justu for it so don't expect it until a few chapters has passed. So anyways please review and tell your friends. Everytime I try to write one part I keep hyperventailating and laughing.

Naruto: Casey doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC's. Dattebayo! (This means "You Know" should you not know.)

* * *

Casey's POV

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED ALREADY!"

Lily faceplamed her forehead, but nodded to Zetsu. So Zetsu turned to my laptop and just clicked play and my favorite song popped up Madara Uchiha by Eddie Rath. Now since some of the Akatsuki are idiots they won't realize the song is hinting that Madara is Tobi. The other ones just won't be paying attention enough to comprehend the fact that it's hinting Tobi being Madara. But then again I love my unobservant idiots that are all of my bitches.

"Tobi come dance with me now!"

"Tobi-Chan will because Tobi-Chan is a good boy!"

Ah hearing that again makes me really happy. I've missed Tobi/Madara more than I should have. Madara ran up to me and grabbed my arm dancing like a fucking retard I joined him singing along with the song.

"Tell me who pays resemblance to the Senju Clan and its descendents. Your skills were meant for something. Like the Tenth Ninja War I am fronting. Sharigan with the Mangekyou opens a bad-ass time justu. Darkest soul your heart so cold the half mask has one hole because. All I need is one eyeeee... and my Kekkai Genkai. Even though I might dieee. They still call me Uchiha Madaraaaa."

"Casey?"

"Yes Madara?"

"You do realize this song reveals who I am?"

"Yes, but most of the members are idiots or they already know so they aren't paying attention."

"All right well I guess it's ok then. Casey I though you had a fear of touch yet all the members have touched us and you didn't mind. Care to explain?"

I pulled back from Madara and stared into his eye that I could see and pulled him over to the tables. We sat down well more like he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I turned around so I was pretty much straddling him, but surprising nobody noticed.

"Madara it's because I know you guys won't hurt me. Your my family I feel safe around you guys because I know that you will no matter what protect me. I mean I did live with you for a couple of months, and now forever."

"Alright Casey, but if anything happens please tell me the entire organization cares for you and the girls very much."

"I know so-"

I was cut off as my second favorite song Gangnam Style began to play through the room. So you see while the Akatsuki where in my world I was able to teach them the dance along with others. I pulled/dragged Tobi over to the floor and we began dancing to the very first part. Lily, Hikari, and Kurai saw my idea and Lily grabbed Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu. Hikari dragged an all too willing Hidan, a stotic Uchiha, and a grumpy miser over to the floor and pushed them in. Kurai pulled an already drunk Pein and Konan to the floor along with a slightly tipsy Kisame to the floor.

I ran up to Pein clearly making sure everyone would dance to it.

"Pein all the members said you were too pussy to dance to this song and make them dance."

"Hic-Everyone dance to this -hic- song now!"

"Alright Leader-Sama."

So a lot of them looked pissed I was laughing and we began with Pein as the main dancer. Now I'm sure you can imagine everybody dancing well I will TRY to describe. So they ONLY willing people were me, Hikari, Lily, Kurai, Hidan, Pein, Konan, and Kisame. Even Tobi didn't really want to do it so everyone else was looking pissed off. The chorus began and my favorite part of it started.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sexy Lady! Op op op op Oppan Gangnam Style!" (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.)

Itachi made me laugh the hardest here he was doing a random as fuck dance with a stotic expression one. I mean really he's just dancing and his face is void of emotion. It kinda reminded me of a fucking weird ass gorilla on slap happy pills. Doing random shit but no emotion because you can't see the face. Yes I made the comparison deal with it and Sasori.

Somhow they got him to use his puppet strings on Deidara to make him dance like a slut during the song and I rolled on the floor laughing whilst I was still dancing don't know how it's possible. Deidara was letting out a long stream of curses when the song Lollipop by Lil Wyane started playing. He was shouting when Sasori stared making him walk to a chair and start lap dancing the chair. I was currently eating ramen when I spit it out at said attempt of trying to make Deidara make out with Itachi. Lily went into a rampage and started trying to beat Sasori with her bowl.

That's when I decided we needed a drink all of us.

"SAKE TIME!"

I shouted throwing up my hands a little bit ago everyone sang Happy Birthday. And Pein was singing when he faceplanted into the wall and got in a fight with it. We told Pein no more sake, but that doesn't count for me.

"This is going to end badly."

I agreed with Lily.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the wait, but everytime I tried to write the last part I began laughing and had to go to my room because I was about ready to cry.

Everyone: And tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period!


	11. Drunk Part 1

Me: Ok this chapter is mainly what is going to happen when they get drunk. By the way there shall be blackmail. I'm writing this while listening to the Pitch Perfect soundtrack. Am I crazy or what I do love the movie though. Sorry about when Madarqa gets drunk I just HAD to do it.

Pein: Please -hic- read and -hic- review.

Me: Yea he's still drunk, but I'd rather have drunk Pein then no Pein.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Have I ever -hic- told you about -hic- koala's privates?"

Pein is fucking hilarious when he's drunk perfect example right now.

"I don't believe you have."

I was swaying ever so slightly while Pein ranted on about koala's privates.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED!"

"LESBI-HONEST LILY!"

"I am Casey."

How'd she get behind me. She wrapped her arms under my arms and holding back a laugh asked.

"Don't let an enemy take you from behind right Casey."

"That's what Naruto said before and you know it."

"Yes -hic- wait what."

I held back laughs of amusement and calmly video taped everything that was going on. I mean come on I need some blackmail and when I get it I'm going to drink as much as possible. I've got pretty good stuff too did you know that when Madara get's drunk he apparently gets really horny? ME ETHER! I had to lock him in one of the bathrooms because of it. Here I am just calmly drinking little by little when he walks towards me and plops down.

He pulls me into his lap and I can smell the alcohal from his mouth. I had turned around straddling him and took off his mask so I could kiss him. Now thank Jashin we where in a really dark part of the room. 'Cause Jashin it was weird I started kissing him and the weirdest sound came out I shifted just a tiny bit a TINY bit. A moan a MOAN comes out of his mouth at it and well I pulled back. I got up and started backing up when I saw the lustful expression on his face. I ran screaming away from him not because I was scared oh Jashin no. Trust me I would have gladly "helped" him, but if I did it two things would happen.

One Madara would probably kill himself for it since well if he's drunk he probably won't be able to control himself. Thus risk hurting me since as you all know from before I am a virgin. And two I would much rather make it where he's not drunk so we can both enjoy it for real. Anyways after locking himself in the back Sasuke started hitting on his brother (I like it, but I don't ship Uchihacest.) and Itachi being drunk as well actually started hitting back. Lily had to pull them apart when they almost kissed. I yelled at her because that would be perfect blackmail.

Deidara had already passed out after almost kissing Konan. Sasori was the only undrunk one and I walked over to him.

"Hey."

"How are you not drunk yet?"

"Blackmail my sweet Sasori blackmail. By the way this is defiantly my best birthday ever and you suck at making cakes."

"I agree with both of those statements."

"Yes."

I tipped back the rest of my drink and began recording again just in time for Zetsu to shine. He had switched personalities when he was drunk and he began dancing to the song/skit "Voices In My Head" so yea.

"Get it Zetsu!"

I shouted towards him and he started singing.

"Thank you all for coming to my show(This is white Zetsu) **Oh it hurts you bastards didn't laugh at my new nazi song and.** You've been great, but now I have to go. **Go and ask that girl in the front to come backstage and her thong and. **Everyone had a super time I hope. **I hope the guy that feckled me gets hit by a big bus, that fucker.** Some songs tend to push the envelope. **Open up your eyes, your wife and girlfriend showed up you sucker. **There are voices in my head. **Ohhh you such a hack.** Saying things that shouldn't be said. **You need PROZAK.** I just hope that they will. **No we won't.** Go away. But wait there's more. Thank you all for coming to my show. **I have to take a piss. **Thank you all for coming to my show. **God I hope there's cocaine left backstage. **You've been great but, now I have to go. **Why did I sign up for this?"**

Listen to the song Voices in my head because I can't finish this without it being confusing. Promptly after that song was over he passed out just not before trying to hump a plant. So I now have blackmail over Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Lily, Zetsu, Konan, and Kisame. He pulled out a fish from a fish bowl and tried making babies with it. Oh and now Karin she's trying to make out with shark boy the younger one and shark boy is letting her. Jugo pulled them apart and just left he didn't drink anything. So now I can't blackmail Jugo, but I can definatly blackmail Kakuzu and Hidan.

See a few minutes ago right after I locked up Madara I walked in and they were both passes out. I didn't notice anything strange at first glance, but I heard Sasori laughing. I ran over because Sasori NEVER laughs and it quite freaked me out. As sson as I got there I joined Sasori in his laughing. You see Kakuzu and Hidan both had passed out and apparently they just decided to pass out close to one another. Hidan was currently tucked into Kakuzu's chest and Hidan had his face in between Kakuzu's head and chest. They were spooning with each other.

AND I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE! Oh, but that's only the beginning.

* * *

Me: What do you think I tried to make it funny and I sure laughed. Please tell your friends and review.

Everyone: Tune in next time for... Doors Are Evil. Period!


	12. Drunk Part 2

Me: Please read and review, tell your friends. Sorry about not updating I went to an anime convention a few days ago then it was Silver Dollar City in Branson. My brother was getting married I got sick with the stomach flu and didn't get better for 5 days. I really am sorry I hope the funniest of this chapter will pay for it. That is all. I have to go feed Zetsu.

Zetsu: **Casey doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden assholes. **Only her OC's. And don't be mean.

* * *

Casey's POV

Ok list of people I've got blackmail on. Pein, Konan, Lily, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Karin, young Shark Boy, Kakuzu, and Hidan. List of people to go. Hikari, Kurai, Sasori, Jugo, and that's really all since I can't get Madara. As you all should know almost everyone that drank except for Hikari and Kurai are passed out. I finally got Sasori to drink and it's affecting him considering he's singing and dancing. I pulled up my video camera and trained it on him making sure I got a full and clear shot of him.

"I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me  
Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me  
Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
I'm as happy as can be  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me  
I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me  
Dutch puppet  
You have no strings  
Your arms is free  
To love me by the Zuider Zee  
Ya, ya, ya  
If you would woo  
I'd bust my strings for you  
French puppet  
You've got no strings  
Comme ci comme ca  
Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!  
I've got strings  
But entre nous  
I'd cut my strings for you  
Russian puppet  
Down where the Volga flows  
There's a Russian rendezvous  
Where me and Ivan go  
But I'd rather go with you, hey!"

All the while he was dancing like Pinocchio from the actual movie. You see me and Kisame were watching movies and we forced Sasori to watch Pinocchio. Now not sure how he did it, but he summoned some of his puppets to help him in the dancing and singing. Again I got it all on tape so I only have what three people then I drink myself to almost death and pass out. Then have a searing migraine in a few hours when I wake up. Ha Fire Style: Searing Migraine Kakuzu's hearts justu. Anyways let's try to get Jugo to drink.

"Hey Jugo!"

"Yes Casey what is it?"

"Would you like some juice instead of sake?"

"Sure Casey thank you."

I smiled and handed him a glass of juice I had before. Of course though I spiked it so that he would get drunk. I feel bad about it, but I have to have blackmail on everyone. Well except Madara considering the circumstances.

"FUCK JASHIN THERE'S NO WAY THAT's A REAL GOD!"

And there is my blackmail for Kurai admitting she thinks Jashin isn't a God. Normally I would be mad and Jashin would probably punish her. But since she's drunk it's perfectly fine. Well at least I hope it's fine with Lord Jashin.

"Well Kurai if you're not a Jashinist what are you then?"

"I'm a buddhist."

"So you're not a Jashinist, but a buddhist?"

"No I'm a Christen get it right."

"So you're not a Jashinist or Buddhist, but a Christen?"

"No I'm a Muslim."

"So you're not a Jashinist, Buddist, or Christen instead you're a Muslim?"

"No silly I'm an Atheist."

This continued for a little bit until she finally settled that she was a cow. Which made her promptly start trying to eat a plant and moo. Well now that I have blackmail on her I can go to Jugo which is now drunk. Thanks to me and my spiked juice.

"Hello Jugo my dear dear friend."

"Hic- heeey -hic."

"Anything you want?"

"Yea I -hic- really want to hurt -hic- something."

Shit don't tell me.

"Hahahhahhaahhahahahahghahhah ahhahahahha heeheehee hahahahahhahahhah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahhahahah. *REALLY EVIL LAUGHTER*"

"RUN AWAY"

I sprinted acroos the floor faster than you could say Akatsuki. I dive jumped and hit Sasuke to wake him up.

"Wake the FUCK UP!"

"What?"

"Stop Jugo now!"

"Fine fine."

He lazily turned towards Jugo and activated his sharigan knocking Jugo out. Thank Jashin I got it on film. BLACKMAIL BITCHES!

"Thanks now go to sleep."

I hit him with my frying pan of awesome and threw his body on the couch. Now onto Hikari. So the only bad part is that Hikari doesn't drink when I'm around. Or take anything from me so onto the little chip I put in her. You see all of the girls including me have tracking chips in their brains so we won't get lost from each other. I added something to Hikari's though which is going to be fucking fun. She hasn't even realized yet after the five times I used it.

"HEY HIKARI!"

"YEA!"

Sadly only a certain phrase will make her do it.

"I'M A LESBIAN THAT ENJOYS LOLLIPOPS!"

Yea that's the phrase stupid huh? Hikari twitched and looked towards me before smiling like a maniac.

"Here it comes."

She bent down on all fours and howled like a mixture of a pig, zebra, and tiger. She ran towards her bag of clay and threw it all over the floor. Grabbing onto a plant she began screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran around and around with a crazy look in her eyes. Hitting the wall with her head repeatily until she finally passed out. I had a very fucking crazy idea at that time. Well time for me to pas out. With that I drank about 10 bottles of sake and passed out on top of Lily.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed it.

Everyone: Tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period.!


	13. Fucking With Madara

Me: So I'm back sorry was writing another chapter for "The Girl With No Memory" and I forgot to write a chapter for Doors Are Evil. Period. **But don't worry I'm not pulling out. **So please read and review and have a good time. I have a special guest from my other story please say hello to Alice!

Alice: Hey Casey thanks for having me now listen. Casey doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden only her OC's. Hey tune in for my story not going to be updated as much, but still.

* * *

Orochimaru's POV (I didn't forget him. Sadly.) By the way this was before Orochimaru sent the letter to Tsunade.

"Lord Orochimaru I have some news for you!"

"Kabuto you already know that I'm pissed. So for the love of everything evil in this world. It better be good news."

"Oh it is Lord Orochimaru."

"Well what is it?!"

"Casey has came to this world and from what I can tell she's planning on staying."

Finally some good news.

"Kukukukukuku perfect we will make sure Casey knows that we are here and still looking for her. After all I can't let my bride-to-be escape now can we?" (Jashin I do love Orochimaru, but he is a pedofile).

* * *

Madara's POV

"Fuck..."

I'm killing whoever said it would be a good idea to have sake at the party. Why the fuck am I in a bathroom?

"Casey?"

"A IS FOR AMBER WHO DROWNED IN A POOL! B IS FOR BILLY WHO WAS EATEN BY GHOULS! C IS FOR CURT WITH DISEASE OF THE BRAIN! D IS FOR DANIEL; DERAILED ON A TRAIN! E IS FOR ERIC WHO WAS BURIED ALIVE! F IS FOR FRANK WHO WAS STABBED THROUGH THE EYE! G IS FOR GREG WH DIED IN THE WOMB! H IS FOR HEATHER WHO WAS SEALED IN A TOMB!"

Casey please shut up. The pounding my head was horrible I don't even remember what happened...wait. I got drunk and...shit no. God please tell me. I need to find Casey now! In my hast I ran right through the door and tried to get to Casey passing her in my rush.

"Ummm Madara where are you going?"

"CASEY!"

I grabbed her shoulders a little bit more roughly then I would have liked.

"From the look in your eyes this is about someone letting you drink last night. I also take it that you were to stupid at the time to remember how you get when your drunk. Am I right?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. But for the love of everything evil in this world please answer me this. Did you and me...?"

* * *

Casey's POV

_TIME TO FUCK WITH MADARA! (Not in THAT way.)_

* * *

Madara's POV

Her mouth widened along with her eyes she closed her mouth and looked away with a hurt expression.

"I...I was hoping you wouldn't remember anything about last night."

My heart shattered at the such hurt and betrayed look on her face. (Am I the only one really enjoying this right now?! XD) My grip on her shoulders lessened when I realized the truth. I HURT Casey last night all because I... I don't want to think about it. She smiled a broken smiled and walked backwards slightly away from her.

"Casey I'm..."

She burst into a big grinned and began laughing.

"I can't believe that you listened to me! So how was my acting?!"

"You bitch!"

I tackled her to the ground and she was still laughing. Annoyed I began tickling her sides and she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS FUNNY!"

"NO!"

She tried kicking me off of her before screaming what came to her mind.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!"

Sasori appeared in about a second before kicking me in the back of the head. Casey jumped up at once.

"Ha take the BITCH I have a protector!"

"Casey don't do that unless it's actually happening.

"Alright Danna."

Yea so Casey and Sasori love each other like me and Casey do. Just not as lovers more like a really deep connection that I can't even come close to having with her. I'm slightly jealous of it.

"Everyone down to the living room I have something to show you!"

"Casey?"

"You'll see."

We headed together towards the living room and sat down as Casey connected a tape recorder to the T.V.

"So if you know me well you can tell what's going to happen."

"Shit."

* * *

Casey's POV

I replaye the tape at the beginning so they could see all of them dancing to Gangnam Style, Macarena, and such. It was going to be a while so I sat back and relaxed until the tape was over.

* * *

ME: Sorry for not updating don't worry I'm not pulling out. I'm just juggling 3 stories at one. "The Girl With No Memory", "Doors Are Evil. Period.", and I'm going to start on a really short OHSHC. Ouran High School Host Club. sO SORRY.

*ANIME SWEAT DROP*

BYE BYE!


	14. Doujinshi Notice

I won't be updating as much as normal. The reason being is that me and my friend is creating a doujinshi for Why Did I Open The Door? I'm going to post it on Deviantart as soon as we can. So please wait. Thank you for reading this and goodbye for now.


	15. New Ability

By the way in a few days character sketches should be up for my OC's on the doujinshi for this story. It's going to be called Catnipped me and friend cracked up at it. My Deviantart is Usangel12 it has a picture of Madara riding a unicorn on a rainbow with "The most evil ninja of them all" all it. So please bare with me for a few days if I don't upload soon. Well read and review bye!

* * *

Casey's POV

"So Casey did this teach you that you CAN'T fly from one of Deidara's birds?"

"Ha nope."

Konan finished wrapping up my leg and shook her head laughing.

"Well Casey if you die and Madara goes on a rampage I blame you for killing us."

"Alright."

I shook my hand dismissively. So since I got back, my fear of people touching me went down a lot. Not to mention the fact that I thought that I could fly. I mean Madara's immortal so shouldn't I get it too like Kurai did? Well that didn't happen. Leader-Sama decided that after one week of me being back after they helped me train more.

He wanted to send me on a mission with Deidara and Sasori so I could get used to it. After all I am going on the mission to get Gaara I'm not letting them die. We were flying back after we had gotten the captive and I was trying to sleep. When I decided I wanted to fly and see how much I was immortal. I had jumped down and Deidara screamed and Sasori slightly freaked out.

I hit a tree on my way down, but luckily Sasori grabbed me with his chakra strings before I hit the ground.

"Now that we're done here I'm going to go ask Madara if I did get something from his abilities."

"Alright go."

"OH MADARA!"

Keep in mind the entire base was on missions except for Madara, me, Konan, Pein, and Zetsu.

"Yes Casey?"

"Ah your here now I want to ask why the fuck I didn't get anything from you? All the other girls did. Kurai got her immortality, Lily has her summoning of pet ravens, and Hikari can blow things up like Deidara. So I ask you this. WHAT THE HELL DID I GET?!"

"Casey you still haven't noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?"

"Wow your kinda dense."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME!"

"Alright fine."

I glared at him hoping it would burn a hole in his fucking face while I waited for an answer.

"Casey the thing you got from me is that you can now use the Tsukuyomi, but without having a Sharigan. The only let down is that using it will make it where everyday your water chakra will slowly disappear every time you use it."

"Oh really..."

REVENGE TIME! I stared at Madara and thought about a certain genjutsu and he fell. Then got back up a second later shuddering.

"Casey what did you show him?"

"Oh I showed him Jiraya dancing and stripping to "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" for 72 hours."

"You're a horrible horrible person want to try that out on Nagato?"

"Sure!"

We skipped yes skipped throughout the base trying to find Nagato. We found him in the kitchen.

"Hey Nagato look this way!"

"Why?"

He looked towards me and collapsed with me and Konan giggling or chuckling in the background. He also got back up shuddering he hasn't shuddered like that since, well Konan was separated from him. (FLASHBACK!)

"C-casey?"

"Yes?"

I smiled coyly.

"What was that."

"Jiraya dancing and stripping to "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" for 72 hours."

"I hate you and I'm going to kill you."

"If you do I'll have Madara show everyone in the Five Great Nations my blackmail video on you."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Laughing I skipped all the way to the living room browsing videos on Youtube.

"Casey I need to talk to Nagato."

"Alright bye Madara!"

* * *

Madara's POV

"Nagato we need to talk."

"Alright."

"We need to figure out everything about Casey right now abilities I mean."

"Ok shoot what you know."

"The ability she got from me will make her water chakra go down every time she uses it. Her taijutsu has gone done a bit from neglect, and her curse mark is sealed. If she pushes herself it activates and hurts her and then puts her into a shocked terror. Only because she thinks Orochimaru is near. Her fire and wind justsu's are limited because she doesn't know many.

When Orochimaru sealed her curse mark many of the jutsu's she knew disappeared from her mind so she doesn't remember them. Not to mention she still has a fear of people touching her. Is it really that safe to send her with Sasori and Deidara on their mission to get the one-tails?"

"It's not, but she insists on going. She really doesn't want them to die."

"Alright, but I want increased training on her part every day for at least 10 hours. In taijustu and in fire and wind jutsu's. I swear if she gets hurt at all I'm going to kill Sasori and Deidara alright?"

"Fine, but I swear she'll be safe."

*From background*

"But little did they know just how bad things would go..."

"Casey please stop?"

"Ok Madara sorry I over heard your conversation at least the last bit."

"Casey..."

"I'll be fine don't worry I know every single little detail about those battles. Like I said before blood clones would be the best choice. They don't disappear after one hit. Only when the user dispels them or the user dies. Of course we will have to have Hidan and Kakuzu transfer all three of us back to a certain spot."

"Alright fine go to sleep your new training begins tomorrow."

"Alright night."

"Night."

* * *

THERE IT IS! I was listening to stuff relating to Jeff the Killer while writing this. Please read and review. And tune in next time...*Air goes silent*

Me: CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	16. Might Discontinue The Story

So umm I have some bad news to say the least. I'm **THINKING** of discontinuing Doors Are Evil. Period. I havn't made up my mind though. So I might still do it if I feel like it, but it's probably going to be discontinued unless at least people would be sad if I stopped it. So leave your reviews and I might keep it going. So yea sorry if it sounds conceited, but hey I might still keep going even if people don't care that I would stop it. I just love writing too much. So for the time being off from this I'm going to try to learn diffrent writing techniques if I decide to continue. So bye everyone and sorry if your mad.


	17. Chapter?

I was greatly surprised that I got so many reviews telling me not to stop. So I won't discontinue this story YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! So read and review for this CHAPTER! WARNING: Asshole move will be revealed.

* * *

Orochimaru's POV

Kabuto cautiously peeked into my room and walked in slowly.

"Ummmm Lord Orochimaru I don't want to bother you, but what have you been working on?"

Well I figure it was only a matter of time before he asked.

"Kabuto since I can't woo Casey away from the Akatsuki...I've simply created this drug."

I held up a small vial of a dark purple liquid. Watching as Kabuto's eyes lit up with curiosity. Ah every time.

"What will that do."

"Simple it will knock Casey out and travel through her blood stream. Turning every memory she has of the Akatsuki into mush. Instead it will form new memories. Memories of the Akatsuki killing her family, abusing her, kidnapping her, etc. And it will make it where she falls in love with me."

"W-what?!"

"I'm taking away her memories and creating new ones. When it finally goes all through her blood stream. She will hate and loathe the Akatsuki and fall in love with me. She will attack the ones she loves just for me. She'll be like a little puppet pulled by the drug. It will wear off so I'll just keep giving it to her day after day the only person she'll think of is me. In the end when she's strong enough she will kill all of the Akatsuki including the masked one."

Kabuto backed away and shook in slight fear.

"Your your..."

"I know insane, but then again her power can help both of us. So will you help?"

Kabuto thought for a moment before nodding. After all he hated the Akatsuki as much as I did.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

I smiled.

"Good. We will begin as soon as possible. Of course she will be getting a punishment for not coming to me sooner."

* * *

Casey's POV (MEANWHILE)

Well what's with THAT sinking feeling.

"So shorty when are you planning on letting go?"

"Uh oh Kisame sorry, but I really wanted to hug you. I'll get off."

I scampered off Kisame and ran to Danna trying to tickle him.

"Off now."

I pouted, but stopped. Damn so bored.

"WHEN ARE WE LEAVING!?"

"Soon Casey. Yeah."

Soon isn't enough I wan to hurry up the mission as soon as possible.

"Tobi-Chan wants to know why Casey-chan's so excited!"

"Because they can find out I work for you and I can prevent Deidara's and Danna's deaths. Though I wish we could just kill Sakura though."

"Me too Casey she was always annoying."

"Yay Sasuke agrees!"

Pein walked in and looked at me glomping Sasuke and turned to Deidara and Danna.

"It's time for your mission get going and Casey?"

"Yes."

He looked at me with fear for my safety in his eyes. (I love making them OOC)

"Be safe."

"Alright."

I quickly ran over to Madara hugged him then lifted his mask up so I could kiss him. Before I pulled away he muttered.

"Be safe I'll see you soon that's a promise."

"Same here."

I jumped towards Deidara and climbed on his back with my stuff. I said good-bye and left looking back at everyone.

*TIME SKIP*

Jashin this is boring.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Casey."

"Are we there now?"

"No Casey."

"Now?"

"NO CASEY."

"How bout now?"

"NO WE AREN"T FUCKING THERE!"

I tsked Sasori.

"Tsk tsk tsk Danna you shouldn't cuss in front of people younger than you."

He glared and Deidara ran evoking his wrath even more.

"Casey do you have to keep doing this? Un."

"Yea Deidara by the way let go of me."

He let go with a confused look when I jumped off his back. Then got pulled up by one of Sasori's strings.

"WHAT THE HELL CASEY! YEAH!"

My gaze faltered to the side and I let out a giggle.

"What you're my protection from Danna."

"I hate you. Hmmm."

"You probably do. Hmmm."

"Casey. Stop mocking him and please stop."

Danna let out a warning and letting out a sigh I quieted down.

*YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP*

"So this is what Suna looks like."

I gazed at the village and realized this would be the moment. The moment I have to make sure Deidara doesn't lose his arm.

"Alright so Deidara I fly up with you and I get close to Gaara."

"Why don't we just fight? Yeah?"

"If we do that it's a risk that your arm gets damaged and that Gaara would be the one hurting you."

"Why do you care?"

"Well before Suna and Konoha thought you guys kidnapped me, but you really didn't. I want to be the one to show that I'm evil a member of the Akatsuki."

"Alright Brat start getting ready."

"Alright Danna give me the drug."

Yes we're drugging passed through all of the dead bodies Yura had killed and met up with him. After everything (From the show happened) Deidara flew me up to the tower after killing the three guards. By explosions!

"Casey?"

I turned and smiled.

"Looks like Gaara found us Deidara."

"Yeah."

Me and Deidara jumped off his bird and I was automatically away from Deidara held by Gaara's sand. The drug slipped out of my hand and I couldn't get back to it.

"What the hell!"

"Casey calm down as soon as I take care of him we can take you back home."

"What are you talking about?! MY HOME IS WITH THE AKATSUKI!"

Gaara stared at me with shock planted on his face. Right before a felt a crushing in my chest. (CLIFFHANGER)

* * *

There you have it. So don't worry I'm not planning on dropping this story I love it too much to do it. So read and review. And tune in next time for Doors Are Evil. Period!


	18. Capturing the One-Tails

So like my cliffhanger? So sorry for not continuing on writing this I've had so many other things I've had to do that I haven't had time to write. I really hope you will forgive. I've also been working on three stories at the same time, not to mention my videos for YouTube I'm recording. So many things have come up I also had to move a couple of days ago which took a bit of time. So so so so so so so sorry please please please please forgive me!

* * *

Casey's POV

_Right before I felt a crushing in my chest._

"Casey I'm sorry about this, but the Akatsuki has obviously brainwashed you into thinking that. I need to knock you out."

"No you need to calm the fuzz down and stop."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot."

Growing angry and the fact it was starting to get hard to breath I yelled at Deidara.

"DEIDARA GET THE SYRINGE AND GET ME OUT!"

My eyesight was getting hazy and my lungs were trying desperately to get air. I saw a gleam of silver as Deidara threw the drug. I grabbed it and using the last bit of strength used my free arm and stabbed Gaara in the neck with it. (SORRY GAARA FANS!) My breath returned to me and Deidara had me behind him in a second. Gaara faltered, but got right back up readying his sand.

"Well I guess since you won't come I'm going to have to destroy the blond before I can get you."

An arm of sand rushed towards Deidara and he dodged it using his bird. Our chakra held us to the bird and Gaara flew up with his sand. Now by this time quite a lot of people had already gathered to watch. He and Deidara battled it out and I helped him dodge the spears(?) launched at him. He pulled out his large bomb and I let out a warning.

"If you just come with us now Deidara won't drop his bomb. Which could easily level this village. Your choice."

"I'm never going with you."

"FINE! Deidara drop it!"

He smiled and dropped the bomb I turned away as a bright light enveloped Suna. Deidara watched with wide eyes.

"He's going to stop it Deidara have your digging clay spiders ready to attack him."

"Alright. Yeah."

Gaara pushed all the sand to the side of Suna as everyone awed at it. I acted like I was going to gag and little timeskip later Gaara was leaving the village with us.

"Jashin this is boring oh by the way Kankuro stop following us."

He jumped out at us and pointed to me.

"I knew you and your friends were bad!"

I knew that if they thought Lily, Kurai, and Hikari was bad they could get tortured. Yeah not going to happen.

"You're an idiot. They were simply my pawns now that they know I'm with the Akatsuki. Hehe well let's just say you probably won't see them without some types of bruise. Or if you want I could send them back to you guys in bodybags!"

I began laughing with a crazed smile on my face. Years of practice to scare people with it worked. well worked at pissing him off sure.

"You bitch!"

Kankuro charged at me and Sasori sent out his puppets, mad.

"Don't fuck with me unless you want to feel the sting of a scorpion."

"I'm your opponent and don't you dare lay a hand on Casey! You little fuck!"

"Thanks Danna. Let's go Deidara we need to hurry Danna will be along soon!"

He rolled his eyes and traveled along. We of course heard that cheesy ass line.

"You wanna see a puppet show?"

"Get a new line dude!"

"Deidara get Casey away now."

"Alright Danna. Yeah."

We left carrying Gaara in the tail of his bird and waited for Danna to come back. We traveled a few minutes not saying anything waiting for Danna to come back.

"Casey Deidara."

I hopped off of Deidara's bird and hugged Danna.

"Ah Danna your back did you leave him for death like you were supposed to?"

"Yea of course he's lucky I didn't tear him limb from limb."

"You mad, bro? Un?"

He simply glared at Deidara and started walking ahead of us. I walked up to Deidara and fist pumped him.

"Nice use of the troll I showed you. Perfect since Danna is angry as hell at Kankuro for trying to hurt me."

"Well you taught me well on trolling people. Hmmm."

I chuckled and headed for the entrance to the sealing chamber. I stepped back and let them unseal it and was glomped by Madara.

"OH CASEY-CHAN IS BACK AND CASEY-CHAN ISN'T HURT!"

"Tobi if you keep hugging me like that I will get hurt."

"Tobi-Chan is sorry."

"I know you are Tobi now Leader-Sama?"

"Yes Casey?"

"I understand that Hikari, Lily, and Kurai want to be here, but should they really be here?"

"Don't worry Tobi will be taking Hikari and Kurai back when Konoha get close. However to make sure we can keep them safe Lily must stay."

"I know she's going to act like a prisoner so Suna or Konoha won't go after them."

"Yes so Itachi please place a type of illusion that no one could see through."

"Hn."

With a few hand seal Lily looked pretty damn bad. Like promised she looked like she barely had eatten, had no sleep, and wounds covered her entire body along with a bunch of bruises.

"Well you look like shit."

"Well that's a good thing Hidan. Now please get to sealing the one-tails and undo the Genjutsu she doesn't need to look like this now."

Leader-Sama nodded and they began sealing I just sat back with tobi and waited.

* * *

There you have it. Still very very veery very sorry for the wait at least you didn't have to wait longer.


	19. Saving Sasori and Deidara

Welcome back to Doors Are Evil. Period! I hope you all read and review. **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Neji's POV

"Neji scout out the cave there with your Byakugan."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

"I guess Casey wasn't lying when she said her "friends" were only pawns in her plan."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Casey acted so nice to them, but now.

"What's wrong Neji?"

"Casey's seems to be yelling at Lily and beating her."

* * *

Casey's POV (Just a little before Neji sees them.)

"Zetsu any news?"

"Their team is heading this way."

I nodded and pointed to Lily.

"Itachi put the genjustu on her and Tobi take Hikari and Kurai back to the base."

**"Ok!"**

"Hn."

Lily looked like she did before hand and I start "beating" and yelling at her knowing Neji would soon be watching. I would do anything to make sure they were kept safe. Even if it meant making them seem hurt all the time.

"Now we wait for them to crash through."

*TIME SKIP*

I grabbed Lily and held her a bit hard when the rock blocking the entrance began to crumble. Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, and Kakashi crashed through the rock just as Lily "got" away from me and ran to Gaara. Lily pushed Deidara off and tried pulling Gaara's body away from us.

**"Gaara!"**

I growled and ran at her grabbing her arm and pulling her to the ground.

**"What do you think you're doing?!"**

**"Naruto help me please!"**

I frowned and "hit" her in her stomach sending her flying back. Of course I made sure she wouldn't get hurt I was planning this for a while.

"Kakashi-Sensei we can now confirm that Lily and two other girls are prisoners instead of part of the Akatsuki."

"Oh right your here well anyways Tobi."

"Yes Casey-Chan?"

"Take Lily back to the base and do make sure she is punished for disobeying me."

Lily tried running away but Tobi grabbed her arm and disappeared. Thank Jashin we got that over.

"Well with that done. What to say should we start this party?"

I snapped towards Deidara direction and he grabbed Gaara and went. Chiyo spoke and held Sakura towards her.

"You guys go me and Sakura can handle them."

**"Hai Granny!"**

Naruto ran off and I growled it was his fault my Akatsuki members died. He ran off.

"Casey behind me now begin getting ready."

"Alright Danna."

I slammed my hands together and got ready to begin to gather the chakra I need for this jutsu. My ear piece cackled and I heard Hidan's voice come through.

"Sup bitch I'm with Deidara right now he just picked me up. You about ready to go?"

"Yea ready right now. Kakazu do you come in are you ready?"

"I'm ready on the count of three?"

"Yea bitch."

Kakazu grunted indicating he was ready.

"One..."

"Two..."

**"Three!"**

Hopefully close to the same time we began gathering our chakra. All in all this jutsu would take at least 15 minutes before it worked because of two reasons. One there was simply too many hand signs to weave and that itself took about five minutes. Two we needed to gather our chakra for at least ten minutes. The reason being is transporting four people at the same time while sending two blood clones took an awful amount of time and chakra.

"Hiruko? Oh you won't let me peer at my dear grandson's face after all its been so long?"

**"Grandson?!"**

"Yes Sasori here is my grandson now shall we start already?"

Sasori growled at them.

**"How would you and that pink-haired brat like to become part of my collection ey grandmother!"**

I laughed, but stayed to the back. Sasori had told me before hand he would not let Hiruko get broken so he made an exact replica and is fighting with it instead. He sent out all the poisoned needles from "Hiruko's" jaw of course though the little pricks dodged them. Of course I made him add a lot more so it took about five minutes of dodging. Sakura got close and smashed her fist at Sasori then headed to me.

"Sorry Sakura, but nobody touches Casey."

From the shadows Sasuke came out and grabbed her hand. He was there to protect me and make sure nopony (I love you if you get where this is from.)interfered.

"Sa...Sasuke-Kun?"

"You should really stop calling him that after all he doesn't like you. Actually I'm pretty sure Sasuke is asexual."

"Casey shut up and concentrate."

"Yea yea just keep everyone away from me then."

He nodded his head and I backed up more only three more minutes of gathering chakra. Sakura tried attacking me again only to get kicked by Sasuke again she tried. Chiyo was starting to get annoyed.

"Sakura stop and concentrate on the AKATSUKI member we need to kill him."

Idiots.

**"Danna I just finished the first part!"**

**"Alright!"**

"Hidan, Kakuzu you guys done?"

"Yea bitch."

"I'm done. On three again?"

"Yea one..."

"Two..."

"Three."

I concentrated on my hands before me as I began weaving the many signs. I mean many signs we use at least all of them three times and one of them 15 times.

*TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE FIRST 15 MINUTES OF THE FIGHT*

"Done."

Both voices ringed through the headset.

"Danna I'm ready and Hidan and Kakuzu are."

"Alright."

Sasori headed towards me almost nearly missing the time frame he had to get to me before I transported. As soon as we got there I fell forward into Madara's arms.

"Jashin that takes a lot outta ya you ok Hidan, Kakuzu?"

They were both propped up on tress breathing heavily.

"Yea."

"What the fuck do you think bitch?"

I looked around, but didn't see either Danna or Deidara.

**"Danna!?"**

**"Deidara?!"**

"Casey it's alright we're right here."

I smiled I had saved Danna and Deidara. Of course I still had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

*MEANWHILE OROCHIMARU FOUND THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT AND WAS WAITING FOR CASEY WITH A SYRINGE FILLED WITH A DARK PURPLE LIQUID.*

* * *

So can you guess my asshole move yet? Well read and review and tune in next time for

Doors Are Evil. Period!


	20. Hi :D

Prepare yourselves for this chapter. That is all I'm saying. Goodbye read and review.

* * *

Casey's POV

Oh yea we didn't tell anyone, but we're planning on moving to a new base. Everyone already is over there I had Madara bring me back to the old base though.

"I'll be right back Madara."

"Alright Casey what are you getting anyways?"

"I left Kyu here I'm getting him now."

"Alright be quick though everyone is ready to completely move out of here."

I smiled and ran to my room noticing Kyu sleeping in the corner. I approached him whim a hand from the darkness came out and grabbed me. I tried screaming, but the person's hand was placed on my mouth.

"Don't scream Casey it's just me."

Orochimaru. I struggled even more than before shaking and crying trying to get away. One thought ran through my mind. He's going to hurt me and "make" me his.

"Shhh it's ok it will be over soon."

He stabbed my neck with a needle and I cried out before passing out.

* * *

Orochimaru's POV

Good I have her and for her punishment I'm going to give her to Konoha. Since she's an enemy of them they will hurt her. Of course this could have been avoided if she just stayed with me. I sat a note down telling the Akatsuki it was Konoha that got her and contacted Kabuto. I had Kabuto summon us to Konoha and I sat her down giving a week's work of the drug.

"Alright Kabuto put her in area outside where she will be seen."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru."

Her friends are probably wondering where Casey is at now.

* * *

Madara's POV

Kyu ran towards me without Casey. I leaned down to Kyu.

"Kyu where is Casey?"

That's when I noticed a note of Kyu. I picked it up, read it, and ran to tell the others.

THE NOTE

Hello Akatsuki,

We would like to inform you that we have captured Casey. She is now a S-ranked criminal however. If you come and turn yourselves in we will let her free of all charges. Come if you want her if not well let's not go there.

Konoha

I got back to the new base quickly.

**"Guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys GUYS!"**

**"What is it Tobi?!"**

"Tobi-Chan and Casey-Chan went back to the old base to get Kyu. Casey-Chan didn't come back though I found this note on Kyu."

"Let me see it."

Pein took it from my hands and read over it.

"Everyone we have a problem."

* * *

Anko's POV

My ear piece crackled and Tsunade's voice came through.

"Anko did you find anything?"

"No I did smell that damned snake though."

"Well keep scouting we might find something."

It crackled off again as I continued going towards the source of the scent. I heard groaning to my left and headed there only to find the girl that was here before.

"Ummm Lady Tsunade I found someone."

"Who is it?"

"That one girl who you found the one with the curse mark."

**"What bring her to my office immediately!"**

I held my ear and picked the girl up I headed back towards Konoha. When I got to the gate I was "greeted" by four ANBU member's, Ibiki, and Tsunade.

"Ibiki this is the girl take her to the torture building and get anything you can out of her."

"Hai."

Ibiki took her out of my hands and vannished with the ANBU following behind.

"Ummm Lady Tsunade I thought this girl was an ally(?) why is she being treated like this?"

"We thought so too, but she was the one who help kidnap and kill Gaara. She's a part of the Akatsuki so she is a S-ranked criminal now."

"Oh."

_Damn I had liked her we had fun saying ways we would kill Orochimaru. Not to mention all of her awesome pranks._ I shook my head and headed off to find Iruka I needed someone to bother.

* * *

Casey's POV (I'm changing a lot this chapter sorry for that.)

**"If she's here...see her now... Baa-Chan!"**

_Urgggg my head is pounding._ I tried moving, but my hands were chained to the wall. I tried using chakra, but the chains just sucked it up. A bright flooded what I assumed to be a jail cell.

"Oh seems she's awake."

_It's her._

"Casey you can hear me right?"

"Yea I can, but let me down and I'll make sure you can't hear me."

"So it is really Casey Baa-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto and I'm afraid we will have to torture her for information on the Akatsuki."

I didn't hear the last sentence because I was too busy planning how to kill Tsunade.

**"Why Baa-Chan can't we do something less extreme?!"**

"Naruto did you forget already? She's the one who helped kidnap and kill Gaara, she's an S-ranked criminal, she got Lady Chiyo killed. Do you honestly believe we should go easy on her?"

"I guess your right Baa-Chan."

"Yea besides she also works for the Akatsuki the group trying to capture you."

My eyes snapped towards Tsunade.

**"Work for them?! I don't work with them! I want to kill them all!"**

* * *

Hi and by the way this isn't the only asshole move I'm doing this story. I'm going to do another one, but I'm not telling when. Please read and review.


	21. Tortured Part 1

Hi read and review thank you and goodbye.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Ummm Casey explain this. When you first attacked us you were working with the Akatsuki."

**"Your an idiot ever heard of illusions?! The only person I work for is Orochimaru!"**

"Well care to tell us anything about Orochimaru."

I spat at her and kicked at the air.

**"Fuck you!"**

**"Ibiki!"**

"Hai Tsunade-Same?"

"Get anything you can from her."

Tsunade walked out of the cell with Naruto and Sakura. She threw one last look of sadness at me and left.

Ibiki nodded and ANBU unlocked me and escorted me to a room. A room full of torture devices. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Start with Genjutsu see if you can get anything using that."

"Oh I should tell you I'm immune to Genjutsu."

The ANBU tried putting me in a Genjutsu still. I yawned and rolled my eyes.

"Told ya it won't work."

"Try again."

This went on for another ten minutes until they finally realized it wouldn't fucking work.

"Done trying I really thought that last one got to me."

"Ibiki I think we need to take things a bit higher."

"Me too. Casey we don't have to torture you if you just tell us something."

"Alright I'll tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Did I ever tell you that..."

Ibiki leaned in closer so he could hear better. I smiled and opened my mouth then slammed my head forward into his.

"That I like headbutting people."

Ibiki growled and snapped his fingers. A ANBU came closer to me holding what looked like a collar. He hooked it on my neck and pressed a button. It was a shock collar I bit my lip trying not to scream out as the electricity went through my body. He stopped and I spit out blood from my lip.

"That the best you got?"

"Put it on five this time instead of two."

He nodded and turned the knob.

"Now Casey tell us do you still remember anything from being with the Akatsuki?"

"No why would I want to."

"Alright next question."

"Can you tell us where Orochimaru's bases are?"

I said nothing and glared hoping he would blow up. He nodded to the ANBU. Tears swelled at my eyes, but I still refused to scream or tell them anything. I gritted my teeth and looked away. This went on for about three minutes. When it finally stopped I was panting and my body felt like it was on fire.

"Alright let's try this again. Where is Orochimaru's bases located?"

I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"Turn it to the highest setting if this doesn't work we'll try something else."

_Shit._ He hit the button again.

**"Gua!"**

_No your not going to scream._ My body was failing out trying to get away from the pain. I could feel my hair begin to singe and my neck felt like it had just been cut in half multiple times. This again went on for much longer this time. A full ten minutes until they stopped. The collar was removed from my neck and I exhaled happily.

"Get Sakura in here along with Naruto. Maybe they can knock some sense into her before we continue. Tell Sakura not to heal her though."

"Hai Ibiki."

* * *

Sakura's POV (God I hate her so much with her pink fucking hair.)

"Naruto come on Ibiki-Sensei ordered us to try to knock sense into Casey."

**"I know Sakura-Chan!"**

The ANBU that escorted us left when we came to the room. I opened the door and gasped. Casey was on a chair chained to it and spitting up blood. Her neck was completly burned and her hair was a bit shorter from what looked like some type of fire.

"Casey?"

She looked up at me.

"Oh why it's fucking Pinky. I already told them I'm not saying anything so just leave."

"Naruto?"

"Yea can you heal her Sakura?"

"No I was ordered not too."

Naruto gripped my hand harder than before and I sighed.

"We should leave."

"Ok Sakura."

We turned and left Casey.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Hello Ibiki back for more."

"Let's try this again, but with a diffrent question. Tell us Orochimaru's weaknesses."

"No."

"Put a blindfold on her."

I tried retracting my head, but I couldn't and my vision was taken away from me. _Uh sensory deprivation good tactic._

"Hoist her up and don't forget the drug."

My body was hoisted by chains connested to my arms and legs. I felt something go in my skin near the shackles and I became numb there. I felt like I was nowhere pretty much. They read up on this.

"You know Casey if you don't cooperate we might have to hurt you permently."

"Yea yea yea."

I shook it off, but I didn't know if they would or not. Sadly they did I felt a scalpel in my skin and they began carving something. I couldn't tell the shape, but I think they just put a bunch of cuts in my skin. I tried not to scream ,but every no and then I let out short gasps of pain. It stopped after they finished with my stomach.

"Ok do two more things then we're leaving."

I heard shuffling near me and then nothing. They put something on my ears depriving me of my hearing. I smelled something horriable and then I couldn't smell anything.

**"Goodbye Casey!"**

_So solitary confinment and depriving me of four of my senses._ This shouldn't get to me. Too bad I was wrong about that.

* * *

Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes I did have to read up on this using my own books I have lying around about torture. Please read and reveiw goodbye for now my sweet readers.


	22. Fuuuuuuuuuu

Hey everybody! Ya really sorry for not updating for a while you can yell at me if you want. But at least I updated now! So please read and review I want to hear how much you want to murder me.

I do not Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

*TIME SKIP*-Two days later.

Ibiki's POV

"Ibiki-Sama I think Casey is ready to talk. We gave her back her senses and didn't put her in any restraints per your request.."

"Yes thank you. You may go now."

I entered the room and dodged a kunai thrown at me.

"Now now Casey we gave you back your senses and movement should you really be doing that?"

"Fuck off you piece of shit."

Still has a mouth on her.

"Now tell us anything you know about Orochimaru or the Akatsuki."

"No."

"Alright. Chain her back up."

"Fuuuuuuuuuu"

I grabbed a red hot kunai from beside me and went towards Casey. I set it on her stomach and she flinched trying to get away.

"Tell me now."

"No."

I grinned and pressed the kunai deeper into her stomach. Drawing it down hearing her screams echo through the room.

* * *

Madara's POV

You know what fuck it. (Great way to start a POV!) I walked over to Nagato and cleared my throat saying I wanted to talk.

"Yes Madara what do you need?"

"I want to reveal who I am to everybody."

*Cue coughing*

**"What!?"**

"I figure the easiest way to get Casey is if I use my true power. Which I can't do if I don't show everyone who I am. You may still act as the leader however."

Nagato calmed down at the last part.

"Alright if that's what you wish to do."

"It is."

I chuckled and walked towards our base camp we set up.

**"Everyone listen up Tobi would like to tell you all something!"**

"Knowing Tobi it's something about being a good boy."

"I would think the opposite of good boy and going with bad boy. In my case a VERY bad boy."

I smirked and took off my mask hearing gasps echo through the camp. I opened my eyes revealing my Sharigan and looked at them.

"Anyone recognize me?"

"Tha...tha...that's the face of Madara Uchiha."

"Well looks like Deidara not as dumb of a blond as I thought." (Someone asked for Madara being a dick. Well here he is.)

**"Hey there's no way you're fucking the MADARA UCHIHA!"**

"Deidara shut up. He's not lying he's really Madara Uchiha."

They all gasped and stared again it was quiet then Hidan said something.

"So this means Casey's been fucking Madara Uchiha?"

"**Hell to the no!** We haven't been doing things like that you fucking idiot."

Don't punch him in the face.

"Anyways let's go save Casey."

They all nodded in agreement and one the way there I punched Hidan in the head. Waiting for the explosion that would indicate the start of the rescue mission.

* * *

Ibiki's POV

She passed out already its only been five minutes.

"She's not fun anymore."

"Ibiki-Sama the village is being attacked Lady Tsunade ordered me to take you to safety."

"What about her."

The ANBU looked at Casey then to me.

"She will remain here we will set up ANBU to assure no one is near her."

"Alright where are we heading?"

"Hokage Tower."

Just as he said that a loud boom sounded throughout the area.

"They're here."

* * *

Madara's POV

"While Deidara and Sasori are distracting Konoha at the front gates. Me, Itachi, and Sasuke will go get Casey from the holding cells. Konan and Zetsu will be here to heal up Casey if she's hurt. Everyone else will help Deidara and Hidan."

"This is still weird."

"Hidan shut up."

I ran off to the tower that I sensed Casey was in. Itachi and Sasuke followed suit. We reached the tower and began heading to the top of the tower.

**"Stop right there you are not getting any farther Akatsuki!"**

"Shut up."

I sliced open the ANBU's neck and smiled grabbing the next one. We killed all of them until one was left.

"Where is Casey?"

"Only room on top floor."

"Selling out huh."

I snapped his neck and threw him against a wall.

"Let's go."

We hurried to like they said the only room there. We entered and looked around I found Casey and growled. Blood was all over her body and her skin was marred with many bruises and cuts. Her skin was sunken and pale and bags were under her eyes. I picked her up and lept out of the room.

**"We're going now!"**

* * *

*TIME SKIP* Casey is now back with the Akatsuki in the Akatsuki base. Three days later.

Casey's POV

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon?"

"I believe so after all she's healed fully now."

Who the hell is talking?

"Hmmmmmmm."

**"Casey?!"**

My eyes opened slowly and I grunted seeing the Akatsuki. I started to growl and then I was being hugged by Madara Uchiha. _They still think I'm under their influence well not anymore._ I smiled and pulled out a kunai stabbing him in the neck flipping back through the air.

"Casey what are you doing its us."

**"That's the reason you fucking dicks!"**

Madara went towards me slowly holding out his hands.

"Casey calm down we can work this out right?"

"Calm down? Calm down! **No I will not calm down you took me from my family hurt me made me a part of the Akatsuki! I didn't realize all of this until Lord Orochimaru told me!"**

I ran away from them and into the forest leaving them behind. They followed until we got to a clearing in the words and they cornered me.

"Casey you must be dreaming or hallucinating alright? Just calm down and let us take you home."

"Kukukuku home? Her home is with me."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and turned around.

"Orochimaru let her go!"

"Why would I want to?"

"Exactly and why would I want him to let go?"

With that I turned around and kissed Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

So there is a chapter I'm sorry for not updating, but my computer shut down and I was finally able to get it to work. So here's the new chapter so please read and review. BYE BYE!


	23. Completed

Alright I know the last chapter was a shitty way to end it. But this story is completed. Don't worry I will be doing another one. Not going to leave on that note. For now I'm going to work on some of my other stories so sorry guys. Bye for now.


End file.
